El destino es caprichoso
by Tirakatanas
Summary: Hasta su combate con Naruto, hará ya unos años de eso, el Hyuuga no se había planteado la posibilidad de poder coger su propio destino y moldearlo como le viniera en gana. Sin embargo, ha tenido que aprender una valiosa lección para decidirse a hacerlo.
1. Intromisión

Los personajes de la serie** Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

**_I_**_ntromisión _

La respiración agitada de la chica parecía resonar en todo el claro.

Apenas serían las siete de la mañana, y como siempre, ellos eran los únicos que se encontraban ya entrenando, o mejor dicho, acabando de entrenar. Llevaban peleando más de una hora, una larga hora que a ambos jóvenes parecía habérseles pasado volando.

La muchacha dejó que su espalda resbalara por el duro poste de madera, quedando sentada sobre el césped mientras su mirada seguía posada en una imponente figura. Apenas a unos metros de ella, se alzaba entre el verde pasto una silueta alta y estilizada. Era él. Él.

Con un gruñido la kunoichi volvió a ponerse en pie, no sin esfuerzo. Tomó uno de los muchos kunais que habían sido clavados en el poste de entrenamiento ese mismo día, y aún con la respiración entrecortada, dijo:

- Otra vez.

Se incorporó un poco más al tiempo que el shinobi negaba con la cabeza, impasible ante el cansancio de su compañera de equipo.

- Mírate, apenas puedes ponerte en pie, Tenten.

- Otra vez. - insistió, dando a entender que no pensaba aceptar una derrota tan fácilmente; una nueva derrota, de hecho, ya que cada vez que entrenaba con el Hyuuga acababa perdiendo de manera irremediable.

El chico suspiró y adquirió la postura de ataque, a la espera de que la morena se le acercara kunai en alto con la misma intención de siempre: Ganar. Lamentablemente para ella, nunca lo conseguía. Él era demasiado fuerte, y sus técnicas podrían considerarse divinas a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Ante ello Tenten no podía hacer nada, e incluso antes de comenzar a pelear ya sabía cómo iba a acabar... Perdiendo.

Pero no. Ella nunca perdía la esperanza ni la confianza.

De nuevo corrió hacia él, lanzando el kunai directo a su rostro mientras con su mano diestra sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo. El Hyuuga fue lo suficientemente rápido y hábil como para parar en seco el kunai que se le acercaba a una velocidad peligrosa; no obstante, nada podía escapar a la vista de su Byakugan.

Dejó caer el kunai al suelo y observó a Tenten, que tras morderse su pulgar, invocó cerca de un centenar de armas que comenzaron a caer en picado sobre Neji. Éste se limitó a realizar su Defensa Absoluta - Kaiten -, y en apenas unos segundos todo tipo de metal afilado fue repelido por la barrera de chakra.

Ésta vez sí, la kunoichi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, totalmente exasperada ante la imposibilidad de derrotarle.

- Maldición. -fue lo único que salió de sus labios en ese momento.

El Hyuuga seguía mirándola, analizándola como si de un enemigo se tratase. Al comprobar que sus reservas de chakra eran nulas, se relajó y se le acercó con total tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera estado ocurriendo en la última hora de entrenamiento.

La morena alzó la vista para ver cómo el chico se paraba justo en frente suya, tendiéndole la mano con la firme intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Con un largo suspiro de exasperación la aceptó y se puso en pie al tiempo que echaban a andar hacia un terreno más tranquilo, lejos del trío de postes que durante tantos años habían sido testigos de sus largos entrenamientos y combates. Antes se reunía allí todo el equipo de Gai, pero dada la ausencia de su sensei y de Lee habían optado por seguir practicando ellos dos solos.

Además, según Neji, era mejor así. Le resultaba muy molesto tener que soportar los gritos de ambas bestias verdes día tras día, sin contar con las payasadas y las tonterías que hacían casi sin darse cuenta.

Tras caminar unos 100 metros se sentaron a la sobra de uno de los muchos abetos que rodeaban el claro. El Hyuuga optó por cerrar los ojos e ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba mientras Tenten se esforzaba por serenarse y tranquilizarse. Los combates siempre la alteraban sobremanera, incrementando su nivel de adrenalina, y ésta no era una excepción. Sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y dió un gran sorbo; luego se la lanzó a su compañero, que la tomó en el aire sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

La kunoichi se le quedó mirando, curiosa, espectante; pero el moreno no bebió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, al contrario que ella, él se encontraba perfectamente, sin rasguños, sin muestras de cansancio, sin ningún cabello fuera de su lugar. Examinó sus ropas, y al hacerlo pudo comprobar que se encontraban totalmente impolutas, sin manchas y sin arrugas, casi como si se acabara de vestir con ellas. Aquello la molestó. ¿Ni después de tantos años podría provocarle un simple rasguño? ¿Ni rozarle con un shuriken? No es que quisiera hacerle daño ni mucho menos (pues le apreciaba más de lo debido) pero era humillante que demostrara ser tan superior a ella.

- Y bien, Tenten. ¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenar? - preguntó el genio tras largo rato ignorando la mirada de la chica sobre él. La aludida le miró sin comprender a qué se refería.

- ¿Cómo que a entrenar? Acabamos de hacerlo.

- Aquello no era más que un simple calentamiento. - musitó con aquel molesto tono neutro que siempre empleaba.

La joven se cruzó de brazos e infló levemente sus mejillas, indignada ante sus palabras. Pareció no darse cuenta de lo infantil que se veía haciendo eso, pero aquel pequeño y minucioso detalle no escapó de la vista del shinobi, que la observaba con uno de sus blancos ojos abiertos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de diversión - tan pequeña y ligera que no muchos se hubieran dado cuenta, pero tras tantos años Tenten había aprendido a descifrarlas-. Sí, le divertía molestar a su amiga, y era extraño teniendo en cuenta que no solía mostrarse tan "humano" con nadie más que con ella.

Entonces la morena vio que su inseparable compañero le miraba y sonreía simultáneamente, y ante ello no pudo hacer cosa mejor que sonrojarse cual niña pequeña, cosa que detestaba con toda su alma. ¿Porqué? Fácil. El sonrojo le hacía parecer una muchacha débil, quebrantable y sentimental, lejos de la fachada de mujer dura, fuerte y sonriente que solía mostrar al mundo. Por otra parte, sabía que tratándose del gran Neji Hyuuga no podía mantener aquella imagen por mucho tiempo, puesto que él podía ver a través de ella sin necesidad de usar su Byakugan. Ella era casi como un cristal, un cristal fino y translúcido que no escondía secretos.

Iba a responderle a semejante provocación cuando una voz desconocida hizo que ambos volvieran a voltear hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

- Quieres entrenar, eh... ¿Y porqué no lo haces conmigo, Hyuuga?

Ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez, volteando a observar con suma cautela la silueta que se encontraba erguida sobre el poste central.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quién era.

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado el primer capítulo de éste fic. No se preocupen, que la trama se irá desarrollando a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes (los cuales subiré en breves, pues ya los tengo escritos)

Es mi primer fic, así que espero con ansias sus reviews para poder saber si les gusta o no n.n"


	2. Desafío

Los personajes de la serie** Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

**D**esafío

Los ninjas de la Hoja se miraron durante un breve periodo de tiempo para luego volver sus rostros hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde una figura desconocida parecía impaciente de una respuesta. Neji fue el primero en ponerse en pie de un ágil salto, mientras que Tenten, un tanto más torpe, le imitó.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el muchacho con su ya característica voz ronca e inexpresiva. La kunoichi le volvió a mirar, percatándose entonces de que había vuelto a ponerse aquella máscara invisible que no le permitía mostrar sus sentimientos, aquella que siempre solía utilizar en la mayoría de ocasiones. Sus fracciones parecieron endurecerse al oír la tintineante risa del intruso, y a juzgar por su timbre, era una intrusa.

Tenten volvió a mirar a quien quisiera que había interrumpido su remanso de paz y tranquilidad, y quedó un tanto cohibida al ver que, efectivamente, era una mujer quien había retado a Neji. Eso la extrañó.

Por lo general las chicas solían revolotear como mosquitas muertas alrededor del Hyuuga, le acosaban, le sonreían, le guiñaban a su paso... Pero, ¿retarle? Nunca. Si ni siquiera los jounnin más experimentados de Konoha le habían dirigido una mala mirada.

Aquello abrió un paréntesis en la mente de la morena y le hizo pensar que, probablemente, esa chica no era de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, sino ya conocería el potencial destructivo de la técnica de los Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué importa quién sea yo? - respondió la desconocida.- Has dicho que querías entrenar, ¿verdad? Pues bien: Yo me ofrezco voluntaria.

Incluso desde su posición y sin necesidad de utilizar el Byakugan, Neji pudo ver cómo sonreía ampliamente. La examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo, y casi sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta el lugar. La morena de los chonguitos quiso retenerle e impedirle que se acercara a esa chica, pero le fue imposible, dado que para cuando reaccionó él ya se había alejado bastante de su anterior lugar.

- ¡¿Estás loco? - exclamó, intentando alarmar al Hyuuga, sin resultado alguno.

- Viene del País del Rayo. No son aliados, pero tampoco querrá buscar guerra con un shinobi de Konoha. - razonó el chico, sin más. Entonces Tenten buscó con rapidez la bandana de la desconocida, y en apenas unos instantes la halló en su frente. Efectivamente y tal y como había dicho Neji, venía del País del Rayo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía una kunoichi del país vecino aquí, en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja?

De nuevo, un extenso silencio les inundó, un silencio tan profundo en el que sólo volvió a escucharse la ligera risa de la chica del Rayo. Daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro iba a pasar rodando una bola de paja seca propia del Oeste. Tenten se apoyó en el árbol, empuñando un kunai con todos los sentidos atentos y alerta por si la muchacha hiciera algo extraño o peligroso para su amigo. No alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Porqué se había lanzado de esa manera a aceptar el desafío? Él no era así de impulsivo y nunca lo había sido, ¿entonces, qué motivos tenía?

Algo se escapaba a su entendimiento, algo que Neji había visto de inmediato y que ella era incapaz de ver. Algo que le impulsaba a combatir. Suspiró con la intención de relajarse y de ver cómo su compañero machacaba a "esa". No había razón aparente, pero a simple vista esa chica le caía mal.

Neji se posicionó a unos metros, examinando la situación mientras su oponente colocaba sus brazos en forma de jarra, dejando reposar sus manos sobre su fina cintura.

- Cuando quieras, chico. - musitó con aire petulante.

Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a activar su Byakugan, cosa que no pareció sorprender lo más mínimo a la joven que tenía frente por frente. Suponía que era obvio, ya que momentos antes se había dirigido a él como "Hyuuga", por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que ya supiera de qué trataba su habilidad innata.

Volvió a abrirlos, analizando en cuestión de segundos a la chica.

Podía ver más allá de sus ajustadas prendas que se le pegaban a su cobriza piel, dejando patente un cuerpo que a más de uno le hubiera quitado el hipo. Pero no, él no se fijó en eso, sino en su amplia red de chakra; parecía estar totalmente cargada de éste, por lo que debía suponer que sus técnicas dependían mucho de diversos jutsus que en breves vería en acción.

Al ver que el Hyuuga adoptó la tradicional pose de combate, la chica sonrió y saltó unos metros por encima de su cabeza, cayendo justo detrás suya a una velocidad impresionante. No obstante, Neji le siguió con su Byakugan y paró con relativa facilidad la serie de golpes que intentó propinarle así, sin más.

¿Cuerpo a cuerpo?, pensó el chico, extrañado. Tenía mucha potencia en las piernas y en las manos, juraría que casi la misma que su compañero Lee, por lo que seguramente aquel sería su estilo de lucha. Sonrió. Si de verdad pensaba que utilizando golpes normales y corrientes iba a poder con él, estaba muy equivocada. La muchacha sonrió a su vez y volvió a alejarse unos metros por unos segundos; apenas transcurrió ese tiempo, se le colocó a su espalda. Incluso al Byakugan le costó seguirle el rastro dada la velocidad a la que corría, pero gracias a la capacidad de reacción del genio pudo evitar una nueva tanda de fuertes patadas y puñetazos. Neji la separó de él empleando el Hakke Kusho y enviándola unos metros por el aire. Lamentablemente, cayó de pie con una habilidad casi felina.

Así parecieron transcurrir los primeros 5 minutos del combate hasta que, finalmente, la muchacha rió y se alejó dando un par de volteretas hacia atrás.

- Has demostrado ser un rival digno, así que... Me pondré seria. - murmuró, recogiendo su largo cabello negro azabache en una coleta alta para, acto seguido, ajustarse sus largos guantes negros. Aquel parecía ser un signo de que la cosa iba a ponerse aún más intensa.

* * *

Bueh, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que poco a poco les vaya enganchando la historia tanto como a mi todos los NejiTen que he leído hasta el momento ^^

¡Un beso! Y a ser posible, espero recibir sus reviews :)


	3. Vida y muerte

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

**V**ida y muerte.

Tenten lo observaba todo a una distancia prudente, aún con uno de sus muchos kunais empuñado en la mano diestra, su mano más hábil y rápida. Sí, sabía que no debía preocuparse por el Hyuuga, pues él mismo se bastaba para defenderse y quitarse de encima a una kunoichi del País del Rayo - dado que los ninjas provenientes de esa zona no podían presumir de ser poderosos ni grandes estrategas -, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era su compañero, su amigo, su... Su amor platónico. Ella misma sabía que podía resultar patético que una chica como ella, siempre tan carismática y fuerte, hubiera perdido la cabeza por el genio de Konoha, Neji "Témpano de Hielo" Hyuuga. El caso era que ella no era la única... ¡Claro que no!. El chico podía presumir de ser uno de los shinobis más buscados y deseados por las féminas, y aunque también Kiba y Shikamaru gozaban de una popularidad semejante, a ellos les protegían sus chicas con uñas y dientes, o en este caso: Kunais y shurikens.

Pero a Neji... Por el amor de Dios, él jamás había mostrado interés por ninguna chica, o al menos eso era lo que había podido deducir Tenten al cabo de tantísimos años a su lado. Él solo se preocupaba por entrenar, entrenar, entrenar... Parecía ser que nada más ocupaba su cabeza salvo eso. ¿Es que acaso no era capaz de ver más allá de sus deberes como próximo sucesor del Bouke y fijarse por un mísero segundo en ella? A su parecer ella misma no era gran cosa, pero si de algo podía presumir era de ser la chica que más tiempo pasaba a su lado, cosa que ni la misma Hinata podía decir; pero claro, eso no le valía de nada...

Salió de su profundo ensoñamiento cuando vio cómo la chica arremetía contra Neji... Para qué mentir, no lo vio; como mucho lo vislumbró dada la velocidad a la que corría, una semejante a la de su sensei, Gai el Magnífico. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dejando patente la sorpresa que la embargó cuando (ésta vez sí) vio que la kunoichi asestaba un puñetazo al aire, cerca del rostro del Hyuuga

Hubiera jurado que ni siquiera le había rozado, pero un fino corte surcó media mejilla del chico, dejándolo tan cohibido como a la morena de los chonguitos.

¿Le... Le había dado? ¿A Neji? No... Eso no era posible. ¡Ni siquiera ella le había herido jamás!

Gruñó y apretó los puños con fuerza, molesta ante la posibilidad de que esa kunoichi de tres al cuarto hubiera podido siquiera tocar a su compañero de equipo.

El caso era que no había visto el golpe, ni mucho menos la cuchilla, pues era más que obvio que un puñetazo no producía cortes. El genio, haciendo honor a su apelativo, lo descubrió enseguida:

De cada uno de los dedos de la joven del Rayo parecían salir pequeñas y finas prolongaciones de chakra que, al parecer, habían rasgado la blanca piel de Neji con suma facilidad, actuando como si de un arma blanca se tratase. No se podía decir que le hubiera hecho un corte profundo ni mucho menos, pero ya de por sí era toda una proeza el habérsele acercado tanto; Tenten, que llevaba cerca de 4 años entrenando y combatiendo con él, jamás lo había logrado.

El Hyuuga se alejó dando un ágil salto hacia atrás, y una vez se hubo colocado a una distancia prudente, se pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, limpiando una molesta gota de sangre que resbalaba por su pómulo como si de una lágrima se tratase.

- Prolongaciones de chakra... - murmuró casi para sí mismo, y aunque Tenten sólo vió que movía los labios, la otra kunoichi sí pareció oírle.

- Qué rapidez de deducción... Aunque supongo que tus ojos deben de ponértelo fácil, ¿no? - murmuró sin dejar de sonreír. Hizo una breve pausa en la cual alzó su mano enfundada en un guante negro que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de sus dedos.- Esta es la técnica del clan Satō, y yo soy su heredera.

Neji entrecerró los ojos, mirándola tan fijamente que casi pareció atravesarla con la mirada.

Le había hecho un rasguño y el genio se lo iba a devolver con intereses, eso estaba más claro que el agua. Si hasta ese mismo momento no se había empleado a fondo era porque antes debía analizar todos los aspectos del rival, y ahora que tenía la suficiente información, contraatacaría.

Apuró una gran bocanada de aire puro y en el mismo instante en el que sus pulmones se llenaron por completo, corrió hacia ella. La kunoichi del Rayo le imitó y se lanzó a por él de la misma manera, de forma que en apenas unos segundos se vieron frente por frente. El Hyuuga alzó la palma de su mano cargada de chakra a una velocidad vertiginosa a la vez que la kunoichi hacía lo mismo con la suya; parecía ser que ambos querían acabar con el combate cuanto antes, y en ese ataque se daría a conocer el vencedor o la vencedora...

Neji envió un golpe directo al corazón de la contrincante mientras que la susodicha acercaba sus garras a la yugular del joven, dispuesta a acabar con él.

Tenten, horrorizada, se dispuso a lanzar al kunai en su dirección. Apuntó correctamente y en cuanto alzó la mano para practicar tiro al blanco con ella, el combate se paró. La kunoichi de la Hoja cerró los ojos fuertemente, temiendo escuchar algún alarido de dolor de Neji o, por el contrario, gritos de desesperación de la "intrusa", pero... Nada. El silencio total fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

Abrió uno de sus ojos achocolatados y observó, casi reacia a encontrarse a su compañero malherido. No obstante frunció el ceño al ver que el tiempo parecía haberse parado para ellos, que permanecían en la misma postura que cuando Tenten cerró los ojos.

Neji casi podía rozar con la palma de su mano el pecho de la joven, y ésta por su parte, no retiraba las garras de chakra del cuello de Neji, sin llegar a rozar su piel... Ambos se amenazaban mutuamente con la intención de que uno de los dos se rindiera. La pregunta era, ¿quién se retiraría antes? Sabiendo cómo de cauteloso y orgulloso que era el Hyuuga, seguro que él no. El problema vendría si a uno de los dos se le ocurría la brillante idea de realizar un solo paso en falso... Uno solo, y el desafío terminaría con un ganador y un perdedor... El ganador recibiría la vida.

* * *

Hasta ahí llego el tercer capítulo del fic :) Lo de siempre, supongo: Gracias por leer y nada, espero que poco a poco les vaya gustando el desarrollo de la trama ^^

¡Un beso! Y ya saben, clicken en reviews ò.ó


	4. Miradas

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **

_**M**iradas._

El tiempo no parecía transcurrir. Los segundos se convertían en horas, y las horas en semanas, convirtiendo una espera que debería de haber sido efímera en unos instantes tensos y peligrosos... Muy peligrosos...

Tenten lo observaba todo sin poder hacer nada, sin poder ayudar a la persona que hasta el momento había sido la más importante para ella, sintiéndose inútil, débil y vulnerable, más aún que cuando se sonrojaba. No podía moverse ni salir de la sombra del abeto donde, momentos antes, Neji le había sonreído; no podía porque si lo hacía, aquella que se había identificado como "heredera del clan Satō" podría tomarlo como amenaza y pondría en peligro vida de su compañero, y eso no podía consentirlo. No obstante, él seguía sin moverse, sin pestañear, sin respirar siquiera... ¿Significaba que le habían herido?

Esa simple idea hizo que su corazón se encogiera sobremanera a causa de la angustia que le aquejó; tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para comprobar que aún seguía ahí - y en efecto, no se le había salido de su lugar-. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando captar algún indicio del ganador o ganadora, sin resultado alguno.

La proximidad de ambos ninjas no hacía más que empeorar la situación - si es que eso era posible -. Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando sus miradas chocaron cual acantilado y ola marina, con furia y bravura. Neji analizó todo su ser con esa simple ojeada, y aunque normalmente todo el mundo solía volver el rostro para no tener que soportarlo más, ella no lo hizo. Al contrario: Se la aguantó todo el tiempo, casi como si quisiera demostrar su valía en todos los aspectos del combate.

El Hyuuga recorrió sus ojos una y otra vez, queriendo recordar con todo lujo de detalles la forma rasgada de su mirada, sus gruesas pestañas, el extraño deje de diversión que emanaba de ellos, pero sobre todo, su inusual tonalidad.

Sí, su oponente hubiera parecido hermosa a la vista de cualquier persona normal y corriente, pero había que descartar el hecho de que el genio no era alguien normal ni corriente. No se fijó en su cuerpo, en su fino rostro ni en su cabello, sino en su profunda mirada de un intenso color oro, tan brillante que parecía deslumbrar.

Tras aguantar la respiración durante largo rato, ambos se separaron a la vez, retirando el yugo al que ambos se habían sometido mutuamente. Exhalaron el aire y continuaron observándose.

- Podría haber acabado contigo. - dijeron casi al unísono. La chica sonrió. Por su parte, Neji seguía mostrándose carente de expresión ni emoción alguna.

- En fin, ahora que he peleado contra uno no sé porqué consideran a los Hyuugas los más fuertes de ésta villa... Vuestras técnicas no son gran cosa. - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros para apoyar su opinión.- Nos veremos. - se despidió, y por el tono que empleó parecía muy segura de ello.

Acto seguido, una densa nube de humo sustituyó la silueta de la muchacha, desapareciendo con el mismo sigilo que cuando había llegado.

El ojiperla ni se inmutó ante su anterior comentario; se limitó a dar media vuelta y echar a andar hacia donde Tenten se encontraba, ignorándola por completo cuando pasó por su lado. Tomó su equipo y se lo echó al hombro.

- Mañana aquí, a las 6. - esas fueron las últimas palabras que la morena escuchó antes de que su compañero desapareciera.

Volteó a ver por dónde se había marchado apenas unos segundos después, sin molestarse en borrar aquella expresión llena de sorpresa de su rostro. ¿Habían empatado? ¿Había dicho que el entrenamiento se adelantaba una hora? Maldición. ¿Y quién era esa mujer tan rara?

Esa kunoichi del Rayo no era una ninja normal, y eso Tenten podía saberlo sin necesidad de escrutarla con ningún tipo de don ocular; era obvio.

Bueno, al menos la consolaba saber que mañana pasaría una hora más con su genio favorito.

* * *

Se recargó sobre un árbol cercano, llevando la mano a su abdomen mientras maldecía por lo bajo a la estirpe Hyuuga. Le dolía, claro que le dolía, pero sabía que se había arriesgado a algo peor cuando retó a combatir a ese chico. No sabía quién demonios era ni cómo se llamaba, pero por sus ojos pronto había adivinado que pertenecía al clan más poderoso y famoso de toda Konoha... No era de extrañar que se hubiese dejado llevar por el interés, y es que la frase "La curiosidad mató al gato" podía aplicársele en muchos sentidos.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, volviendo a soltar su oscuro cabello para que éste quedara esparcido por sus hombros con total libertad.

Aunque había logrado permanecer serena y fuerte durante el combate, ahora le empezaban a doler todos y cada uno de los golpes que el muchacho le había propinado con las técnicas del clan; gracias a Dios que no le había logrado rozar, que sino probablemente sus órganos estarían destrozados.

Suspiró y siguió caminando.

* * *

Definitivamente, la ducha de agua helada que se había dado no había surtido el efecto esperado.

Aún con su cabello húmedo y sin la parte superior de su ropaje se acercó con suma lentitud a la ventana, mirando a través de ella la oscuridad de la noche, ya bien entrada. Desde su encuentro con aquella joven aún seguía dándole vueltas al mismo tema: ¿Quién demonios era?

La conocía. Tenía que conocerla, pues aquellos ojos, aquellos inconfundibles ojos le resultaban familiares... ¿Pero de qué? No recordaba haber tratado nunca con una kunoichi del País del Rayo, y en el hipotético caso de que así hubiera sido, no había sido con ella. La hubiera recordado perfectamente.

Con un suspiro lleno de exasperación se dirigió a su cama, tumbándose en ella a la par que colocaba sus manos tras su nuca a modo de una improvisada almohada.

Y ya para colmo, ¡le había herido! ¡A él! ¡Al genio Hyuuga, el intocable Neji! Había bajado la guardia durante el combate, y eso lo sabía, así que como medida de prevención pensaba intensificar - más aún - su riguroso entrenamiento. Apenas había sido un simple rasguño, pero había sido suficiente como para hacerle despertar. Básicamente aquella había sido la razón por la que había citado a Tenten tan temprano, para que le ayudara con ello.

Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al tema de la mujer desconocida y cerró los ojos, acomodándose mejor en la cama y dejando que Morfeo ejerciera su poder sobre él hasta que acabó por caer en las redes del sueño.

Mañana sería un día nuevo...

* * *

¡Chanán! Aquí acabó el cuarto capítulo ^^ Ya saben que todo esto lo escribo con la mejor de las intenciones del mundo para, al menos, desaburriros durante un par de minutos y de paso, entretenerme. Espero que les guste y, por favor, no odien a la chica del clan Satö todavía... Dará juego e.e"

El quinto capítulo puede tardar un poco, ya que como ven, los primeros cuatro los he subido de manera consecutiva y con una rapidez sobrehumana. ¿El porqué? Pues resulta que ya los tenía escritos... Es lo que tiene ser nueva y no poder publicar una historia hasta los dos días siguientes de la inscripción... En fin, me despido.

¡Un beso y espero reviews!


	5. Despiste

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**.

_**D**espiste_

Día nuevo, nuevo entrenamiento, misma rutina, misma derrota...

Eso último no era cierto: Ésta última derrota había sido aún más penosa, si es que eso era posible.

Tenten mordía con fuerza su labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar, lamentándose interiormente por ser tan descuidada y confiada. Mientras, la sangre corría por su brazo como si de un río se tratara, brotando del limpio corte que había sido ocasionado por un kunai... Uno de sus kunais, mejor dicho.

En frente suyo Neji la observaba con cautela, aunque totalmente inexpresivo, como ya era costumbre. Cualquier persona que no le conociera hubiera llegado a pensar que en aquellos instantes lo único que él pretendía mirándola tan fijamente era que se levantara y continuara luchando, pero para ella esa mirada tenía otro significado muy distinto. No parecía ser preocupación - ya que había estado en situaciones peores -, ni mucho menos remordimiento, pero el simple hecho de haber parado el combate a causa una herida era un gesto que el genio no tenía con muchas personas, y eso debía de tenerse en cuenta. Claro que eso no quitaba que él hubiera sido el causante de tal daño.

**Flash Back.**

_La visión era realmente sobrecogedora e imponente._

_Una verdadera lluvia de armas de acero, peligrosas y afiladas, caían por doquier. Si bien aquella era una de las mejores técnicas de la kunoichi, ahora la había desarrollado notoriamente, ya que el número de armas que descendían velozmente había aumentado, haciendo la técnica aún más letal._

_Letal, siempre y cuando el oponente no pudiera repeler todo objeto que se le acercara con el tan efectivo y a la vez odiado Kaiten. La maestra de armas ya sabía que la utilizaría, pues era la más indicada para salir invicto de este tipo de ataques. Más de una vez había pensado acercársele corriendo mientras él realizaba dicha técnica, pero entonces se percató de que si lo hacía, ella misma se expondría a recibir contra su cuerpo todas las armas rechazadas por la barrera de chakra, y aquel era un riesgo tonto e innecesario._

_La joven no había podido evitar fijarse en que aquel día su compañero se encontraba más serio de lo habitual, como si lo ocurrido el día anterior le hubiera renovado las fuerzas... Y en cierto modo el empate del combate con aquella muchacha del Rayo había hecho que ambos crecieran más aún, Tenten con la esperanza de igualar los resultados de la pelea que hacía menos de 24 horas había presenciado, y Neji convencido de que nadie, jamás, nunca, podría volver a tocarle en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Era una promesa que se había realizado a sí mismo, y tal era el compromiso que se había hecho que ahora se esmeraba en los entrenamientos más aún – y eso que de por sí parecía imposible -, como si su vida estuviera en juego._

_Fue por ello por lo que no dudó a la hora de realizar el Kaiten a plena potencia._

_Tenten ya estaba entrenada y tras tantos años debería de haber visto la eficacia del Kaiten debería de haber estado alerta a la hora de esquivar las armas que el Hyuuga repelía. Pero no fue así._

_La chica siempre solía colocarse a unos 15 metros del joven cuando comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo y a soltar toda esa cantidad de chakra. Aquella distancia siempre le servía para asegurarse de que las armas no le alcanzaban, pero se le olvidó un pequeño factor que influía sobremanera, y era que esa mañana el genio se había prometido entrenar lo máximo que le fuera posible, lo máximo que pudiera dar._

_Tal tuvo que ser la potencia de giro de su Defensa Absoluta que varios kunais y shurikens pasaron rozando la piel de la joven maestra de armas, llegando uno de ellos llegando a producirle un serio corte en su brazo izquierdo._

**Fin Flash Back**

Pero no. Él no parecía arrepentido ni dolido, ya que a su parecer no tenía motivos para estarlo, y Tenten tampoco esperaba que le pidiera disculpas, ya que la culpa había sido únicamente suya. Hacía tiempo que ella había aceptado entrenar con Neji, y aunque fuera un entrenamiento debían tomárselo como si la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos no fuera su compañero, sino su enemigo. A Tenten le costó acostumbrarse, pero finalmente aprendió a ver al Hyuuga como su contrincante, y no como su amigo.

Ahora se lamentaba de haber subestimado la fuerza del Kaiten, y por ello había pagado las consecuencias.

Su mano diestra cubrió su herida, cosa que no sirvió de nada en absoluto, dado que la sangre seguía brotando con total libertad.

Tras retirar el Byakugan el chico se acercó a ella, acuclillándose a su lado y mirando fijamente el corte. Entonces, sin pedir permiso, la tomó de la muñeca y alzó su brazo con una delicadeza que Tenten creyó imposible, dado que apenas notó el movimiento. Tras examinarlo, Neji hizo que se pusiera en pie, tirando levemente de su mano para que le siguiera hasta donde se encontraban sus equipos.

Una vez allí, la muchacha se sentó en el césped, un tanto mareada por el sol, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre que poco a poco se iba produciendo. El Hyuuga abrió la mochila de su compañera, sacando de ella un par de botellas de agua. La primera se la tendió a la morena para que bebiera, mientras que la utilizó para limpiar lo máximo que le fue posible la herida.

Tenten hizo una apenas perceptible mueca de dolor seguido de un siseo a causa del escozor, y a pesar de que se esforzó por disimularlo lo mejor posible, aquello no pasó desapercibido para el ojiblanco.

Con ayuda de sus dientes desanudó la larga venda que llevaba anudada a su brazo derecho, y con esa misma tela blanca hizo un torniquete cerca de la herida de la joven.

La kunoichi lo observaba en total silencio, sintiéndose ya no tan estúpida... Si había logrado que Neji se preocupara por ella con tan sólo hacerse un "pequeño" corte, entonces había valido la pena.

- No soy bueno en esto. Deberías ir a ver a Sakura. - musitó, poniendo fin al contacto físico entre ellos y sentándose frente a ella.

- No... Estoy bien... - de nuevo, aquel molesto e incómodo sonrojo. Hizo una breve pausa, en la cual posó su vista en la del joven shinobi, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa propia de ella.- Gracias, Neji.

- Mph. - fue lo único que respondió antes de desviar la mirada.

Le hubiera gustado una respuesta más concreta, pero era Neji "Cubito de Hielo" Hyuuga... Era mucho pedir.

Tras descansar unos minutos, ambos abandonaron el lugar de entrenamiento. El ojiperla la acompañó hasta su casa, tal y como llevaba haciendo 4 años seguidos, sin faltar ni un día – a no ser que tuviera alguna que otra misión -. Por el camino Tenten realizaba un animado monólogo a la calzada, pues ese día Neji parecía ir más callado de lo normal, mostrándose claramente pensativo.

La chica infló sus mejillas y sonrió a los pocos segundos.

- Neji, ¿sabes qué?

- Mph...

- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

- Mph...

Silencio. La muchacha alzó una ceja, a la espera de una reacción que no se produjo hasta pasado medio minuto.

Los ojos plateados del Hyuuga relampaguearon hacia su rostro, un tanto más abiertos que de costumbre. Aquel gesto le delató.

- ¿Cómo que estás saliendo con "alguien"? - preguntó, repentinamente curioso.

- No me escuchabas. - le reprochó ella por su parte.

- No me has contestado.

Tenten sonrió al verle tan sumamente interesado en la mentira dicha anteriormente. ¿Sería que le interesaba su vida social o que estaba celoso...? No. Qué tonterías. El genio nunca antes había mostrado interés por lo que ella hiciera fuera de los entrenamientos o de las misiones, pero la teoría de que estuviera celoso la había descartado enseguida. Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo.

Rió con ganas.

- Neji, deberías verte la cara. - dijo entre sonoras carcajadas que rompían el silencio del tramo final del día. El chico le dirigió una dura mirada antes de volver su vista al frente.- Es broma, es broma. No te enfades, anda...

No le contestó, y ella no insistió, a sabiendas de que él no se enojaba por tonterías como esas... O al menos no con ella.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento la joven le despidió con la mano, sonriéndole tan cálidamente que el Hyuuga no pudo hacer más que corresponderle con una diminuta. Justo cuando Tenten iba a cerrar la puerta, la llamó.

- Tenten.

- ¿Si? - preguntó, extrañada.

- Reponte pronto. - su mentón señaló con un simple movimiento su brazo, el cual aún se encontraba fuertemente vendado.

La chica asintió alegremente con la cabeza, y antes de que el shinobi desapareciera hubiera jurado ver en su rostro una sonrisa... Una sonrisa mucho más amplia a la que acostumbraba a esbozar.

* * *

A partir de aquí se podría decir que comienza a desarrollarse el NejiTen puro y duro, depende de cómo se vayan desarrollando los capítulos próximos n_n"

¡Un beso y reviews!


	6. Día de suerte

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_**D**ía de suerte_**  
**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con el Kaiten - técnica que había empezado a aborrecer - acudió a los entrenamientos como si nada hubiera pasado, aún con el corte vendado. El Hyuuga no esperaba que aquel día su compañera se presentara de ninguna de las maneras, y al verla llegar tan sonriente como siempre no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. Sí, ya había supuesto que vendría aunque fuera con el brazo amputado, pero... ¿Qué le había pasado a su cabello? El moreno esbozó una sonrisa torcida, aquella que tan rara vez quedaba plasmada en sus labios y que sólo mostraba cuando algo le resultaba digno de parecerle divertido. En todos los años que llevaban en el mismo equipo, Tenten sólo la había visto en... ¿4? ¿5 ocasiones?

Quedó mirándole de forma acusatoria, colocando su mano diestra en su cadera y frunciendo el ceño. Ya sabía por dónde venían los tiros...

Al ver la cara de la joven maestra de armas el chico sólo alzó ambas manos, mostrándose inocente de toda reprimenda que pudiera llevarse de ella por haber sonreído al verla venir. Y no era para menos... Si alguien hubiera visto el "peinado" de la morena probablemente hubiera pensado que acababa de salir de un manicomio.

Sus ya tradicionales moñitos se encontraban semi-despeinados, cosa que nunca antes se había visto. Con tan sólo atar un par de cabos el ojiperla ya supo que el brazo aún debía de dolerle hasta el punto de no poder alzarlo con corrección para peinarse. ¿Y aún así quería entrenar?

- Tenten, no fuiste a ver a Sakura.

Acertó de lleno. Pero para qué otorgarle méritos innecesarios si era más que obvio, ya no solo por su cabello, sino porque bajo la gran manga de su camisola se podía ver la venda que el genio le había puesto de manera improvisada el día anterior. La morena suspiró.

- No, no lo vi necesario. - se excusó.

- Apenas puedes moverlo. - contraatacó con serenidad.

- No es nada, así que venga. Entrenemos. - mientras hablaba dirigió su mano derecha a su porta-kunais, sacando uno con torpeza y alzándolo con suma lentitud a causa del dolor. Su rostro se crispó apenas una milésima de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el portador del Byakugan lo notara.

- Vas a ir al hospital.

- No voy a ir al hospital, Neji. ¡Es una tontería!

- Vas a ir al hospital

- Que no.

- Tenten. - su voz dejó de sonar monocorde y armoniosa para tornarse del todo seria y fría, la misma que adoptaba un padre cuando reñía a su hija.- _Vas_ a ir al hospital. Te _voy_ a llevar al hospital. _Ahora_.

Dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta alguna caminó de nuevo hacia el difuso sendero que llevaba hasta el centro de Konoha. La muchacha se apresuró a seguirle el paso, colocándose a su lado.

- Pero el entrenamiento...

- No puedo entrenar si mi compañera está herida. Sólo serías un estorbo. - le contestó como si nada.

Con un resoplido de molestia accedió a ir al hospital, y es que aunque no le agradara lo más mínimo perderse un día de entrenamiento, Neji podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo... Vale, a quién quería engañar: Ella hubiera accedido a lo que el Hyuuga le hubiese dicho - siempre y cuando entrara dentro de sus límites, obvio.-

Al llegar, Sakura les atendió con rapidez, preocupada por el estado de su amiga. La hizo pasar a consulta, y aunque también le ofreció al ojiblanco esa posibilidad, éste se negó en rotundo; no le dio importancia y cerró la puerta, acercándose a Tenten y quitándole las vendas con delicadeza para examinar su herida. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

- Uf... Fea herida, Tenten. - comentó, volteando a un armario cercano para sacar nuevas vendas y desinfectante.- Déjame adivinar: ¿Entrenando?

La morena asintió con la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada. Sakura no pidió más explicaciones y procedió a hacer su trabajo. Tras limpiar nuevamente la herida y darle un par de suturas, procedió a pasar su mano cargada de chakra curativo por ella, haciendo que el corte cicatrizara con rapidez. La vendó con destreza y le sonrió, satisfecha de su trabajo.

- Listo.

- Muchísimas gracias, Sakura. - le agradeció, sonriéndole y palpando las impolutas vendas. No le dolía. Podía entrenar.

- No, Tenten. Ni pienses que entrenarás hoy. - la regañó la kunoichi médico, leyendo sus pensamientos como si de un libro abierto se tratase.- Descansa hoy, mañana ya podrás proseguir.

- Pero...

- Son órdenes de una médico de Konoha. - musitó con seriedad. Tenten accedió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la consulta, visiblemente molesta consigo misma y con el mundo en general, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Sakura dijo algo que hizo que volteara a verla súbitamente.

- Oye Tenten... ¿Neji y tú estáis juntos?

- ¿¡Cómo?

- Bueno, no sé... Siempre vais juntos, entrenáis juntos, a veces incluso almorzáis juntos... Sólo os falta ir cogidos de la mano. - rió.

- Em... Yo... ¡No! Neji sólo es mi amigo... Un buen amigo. - su voz se fue debilitando más a medida que hablaba, dejando un tenue rastro de desilusión.

- Ya veo... Pues yo creo que hacéis una buena pareja. - hizo una breve pausa, mirando su amiga kunoichi y sonriéndole con complicidad.- No te rindas.

El rostro de Tenten se puso de un intenso color rojizo, tanto, que parecía que de buenas a primera iba a salirle humo de las orejas. La propia Haruno pensó que en esos momentos se asemejaba bastante a Hinata cuando veía a Naruto.

- Etto... Gracias... _Supongo_. - añadió por lo bajo, abriendo la puerta y saliendo, dedicándole antes una tímida sonrisa a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

Al salir hacia la sala de espera enseguida vislumbró a Neji recargado contra la blanca pared, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba verle así de meditabundo. Era la imagen más hermosa que ella podía ver sobre la faz de la Tierra, y es que el chico se había convertido en su delirio tiempo atrás. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él, a sabiendas de que la habría interceptado nada más salir de la consulta de Sakura.

El genio abrió uno de sus ojos, y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital con Tenten pisándole los talones. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, un silencio que poco duró. La morena descifró las miradas que su compañero le dirigía de cuándo en cuándo, y tras unos minutos soportándolo tuvo que decir algo al respecto.

- Estoy bien, Neji. Ya te dije que no era nada. - le reprochó.

- Mph... Tus cabellos no dicen lo mismo.

Le fulminó con la mirada y resopló, soltando los chonguitos que mantenían atado su cabello con la mano izquierda. Sacudió la cabeza para que su melena castaña cayera sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Contento? - preguntó de forma retórica, sin dejar de caminar sin apenas mirar hacia dónde se dirigían.

El Hyuuga se paró, mirándola fijamente. Nunca antes había visto así, sin su característico peinado, y ahora que la veía de esa forma... Estaba extraña. No, no mal, ni mucho menos fea, pero sí rara. Estaba tan sumamente acostumbrado a verla con el cabello recogido que, casi de manera inconsciente, pensó que debería de soltarse el pelo más a menudo, pues se veía muy hermosa.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, dejando de mirar a Tenten.

- ¿Pasa algo? - inquirió la chica, siendo consciente del pequeño rubor que surcaba sus mejillas, coloreando su pálido rostro.

- Nada. Solo llegamos. - musitó, ocultando sin mayor esfuerzo la vergüenza que le provocaba pensar en ella de esa manera. No era usual en él.

La morena miró el edificio donde se había parado Neji. En efecto, aquel era su apartamento y ni cuenta se había dado. Suspiró de forma queda y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, pasando por al lado del genio y abriendo la puerta de su casa con pesar. Aún era muy temprano, no pasarían de las 2 de la tarde... ¿Qué haría el resto del día si no podía entrenar? Volteó a ver al muchacho, que no parecía prestarle mucha atención.

- Neji, aún es temprano y no tengo ganas de comer fideos pre-cocinados... ¿Te vienes a comer? - preguntó, sin demasiadas esperanzas de que aceptara, siquiera de que lo cavilara.

No obstante, una mirada tan blanca y pura como la misma nieve se posó en la suya, de un cálido e intenso color chocolate. Pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos, y poniendo la excusa de que no podía dejarla sola estando herida, acabó por tomar una decisión que en circunstancias normales no hubiera tomado.

- Mph. - contestó. Tenten, que le conocía lo suficientemente bien, lo tomó como un sí. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, impresionada por la respuesta del muchacho.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le tomó de la mano y echó a correr rumbo al Ichiraku, cerrando antes la puerta.

Hoy parecía ser su día de suerte.

* * *

A pesar de que sólo llevo un día con este fic poco a poco veo los resultados de mi pequeño trabajo, y es que ya recibí mis primeros reviews - que por cierto, aprovecho para agradecéroslo en el alma, pues me hicieron una ilusión increíble y me llenaron de fuerzas para continuar *.*

Muchísimas gracias y en el siguiente capítulo prometo darle un gran empujón a la trama, un empujón interesante... *sonrisa malévola*... Nah, no, no voy a matar a ningún personaje. No soy tan cruel xD En fin, hasta la próxima ^^


	7. Detalles

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

_**D**etalles_

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que el Hyuuga no visitaba el Ichiraku? Mucho, sin duda. Y sin embargo, nada parecía haber cambiado: Ni el local, ni el propio dueño, ni su hija Ayame, ni sus fideos - considerados los mejores de toda Konoha-. La última vez que había comido en éste lugar había sido después de que su compañero Lee se hubiese hecho las pruebas médicas con Tsunade, y por aquel entonces aún era un simple gennin. Ese mismo día habían estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de que la pequeña bestia verde estuviera en mal estado físico, y aunque sus acompañantes parecían estar seguros de ello, él le había dado un voto de confianza a Lee. Quisiera o no, era su compañero y su amigo. Sí, sonaba raro, pero por mucho que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo el genio le consideraba su amigo... Tenía un vínculo con él, aunque no tenían el grado de confianza que tenía con Tenten.

Tenten...

Ladeó el rostro levemente hacia su derecha, donde la kunoichi comía de su tazón de fideos como si no hubiera comido desde hacía semanas. En esos momentos se asemejaba mucho a Naruto... Vaya, primero a Hinata y ahora a Naruto. Ésta chica podía adoptar la personalidad de cualquier ninja de la Villa de la Hoja, al parecer.

La cuestión era que el día anterior, entre la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio del entrenamiento había caído rendida en la cama en cuanto Neji se despidió de ella, y dado que a la mañana siguiente - es decir, esa mañana - llegaba tarde al entrenamiento - todo por culpa del tiempo que le llevó "peinarse" - no tuvo tiempo de desayunar ni siquiera unas míseras tostadas. Obvio, ahora se sentía con fuerzas como para comerse una ternera entera.

Pareció percatarse de la mirada de su compañero, quien apenas había probado bocado desde que le sirvieron el tazón humeante. Tenten se incorporó un poco, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta e intentando recomponer lo poco de feminidad que a su parecer le quedaba. Quiso golpearse la frente en ese mismo momento: Demonios, estaba almorzando al lado de Neji Hyuuga, heredero de la rama secundaria del clan más prestigioso de la aldea... En su vida todo eran reglas de comportamiento, y el pilar de esas reglas eran los modales... Cosa que ella parecía haber olvidado durante un lapsus de tiempo. La muchacha rió, sintiéndose boba por la carcajada que profirió.

El muchacho volvió a mirar su comida sin darle más importancia al asunto. La chica suspiró aliviada. De nuevo, se percató de que Neji no comía, es más, apenas había tocado sus fideos. Algo le pasaba, se lo notaba en sus ojos, que ahora vagaban sin rumbo fijo.

- Neji, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó curiosa.

- ¿Mph?

- Algo te pasa.

- Mph.

- 4 años. - le dijo. El moreno la miró por el rabillo del ojo.- Son 4 años los que llevamos juntos. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Sí, ella podía pasar de ser la perfecta kunoichi a ser una chica comilona, y de ser ésto último pasaba a ser la reina del drama. Su abanico de personalidades aumentaba por momentos.

El Hyuuga ladeo su cabeza nuevamente hacia ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Claro que confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella siempre, siempre, siempre le había apoyado, incluso en los momentos en los que ni su propia familia lo había hecho. Fue ella quien entrenó junto a él para prepararse para los exámenes de chunnin. Fue ella quien acudió a verle al hospital cuando regresó tras la pelea con Kidomaru. Fue ella quien había estado a su lado a diario sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Chantaje emocional femenino?

Tras un largo silencio, en el cual la chica le aguantó la mirada - cosa que sólo ella y su tío podían soportar - se decidió a despegar sus labios.

- Ella. Esa chica, la intrusa. - la kunoichi pareció comprender.

- Ah. ¿Aún sigues molesto por ese empate? - preguntó.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Temes que haga algo contra la Villa?

Volvió a negar.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Sus ojos.

Tenten pareció sorprendida, aunque procuró recomponerse rápido.

- ¿Qué tienen de extraños?

- Tenían algo... Algo que me resultaba conocido. - musitó el joven, acodándose en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de sus labios.- No recuerdo dónde, pero la he visto.

La chica de los chonguitos - que ahora llevaba el pelo suelto para su molestia - frunció el ceño de mala gana. No le caía nada bien esa tiparraca desconocida de yo-no-se-qué clan del Rayo, y el hecho de que Neji hablara de ella y de sus ojos con esa mirada siempre tan indescifrable la ponía enferma. En realidad, el tono de voz que había empleado no tenía nada de raro ni de inusual, pero la mención de ella la molestaba.

- Bah, olvídala. Tan sólo quería llamar tu atención, como muchas otras. - sí, aquello le fastidiaba casi en el mismo nivel que al Hyuuga, y no se molestó en ocultarlo.- Sólo quiso ser original y te desafió.

No obtuvo contestación, tan sólo el más sepulcral de los silencios. Miró a su acompañante, que de nuevo se había sumido en sus más hondos y profundos pensamientos. En ese momento deseó poder leerle la mente para saber qué demonios le tenía tan pensativo.

- Neji. - le llamó. No contestó.- Neji. - nada. Silencio total. - ¡Neji! - exclamó, golpeando suavemente su hombro para que le prestara atención, y surtió efecto, pues enfocó sus ojos en ella. Lo tomó como un "¿qué?" - Emmm... ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Se sintió un tanto avergonzada, pero él no parecía tener hambre y ella ardía en deseos de volver a saborear esos deliciosos fideos. El moreno le tendió el tazón, dándole su permiso para que se lo acabara, o mejor dicho: empezara.

* * *

- ¡Estaban deliciosos! - decía la kunoichi, llevándose la mano zurda al abdomen, el cual después de tal comilona debía de estar en su límite de capacidad de almacenaje. - Otro día debemos volver a ir.

El Hyuuga la observaba unos pasos por detrás de ella, curioso.

Habían pasado más de una hora en el Ichiraku Ramen, y tras ello habían ido a rellenar unos papeles a la oficina de Tsunade. Se trataba de una próxima misión que debían de llevar a cabo juntos para dentro de 2 semanas, y hasta entonces debían de prepararse concienzudamente, ya que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de una misión de clase A.

El Sol ya decaía sobre el horizonte, y poco a poco la oscuridad se iba apoderando de Konoha, dejando tan sólo una tenue luz rojiza que arrancaba destellos cobrizos a la melena de Tenten, la cual aún caía sobre sus hombros con total libertad. Sí, por banal y estúpido que sonara: El genio del clan Hyuuga andaba como bobo mirando el vaivén de sus cabellos castaños, haciendo caso omiso a lo que quisiera que dijera su amiga.

- ¡De nuevo pasas olímpicamente de mi, Hyuuga! - volvió a reprocharle la chica, como hacía dos días atrás.

Pestañeó un par de veces para salir de su encantamiento.

- ¡Eo! ¿Qué demonios miras? - inquirió la maestra de armas.

- Nada en especial... Sólo pensaba en que te ves rara con el cabello así. - reconoció el genio, haciendo que las mejillas de la aludida se colorearan de un difuso color carmín.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Que deberías mostrarte así más a menudo.

Tenten estaba segura de que de sus orejas pronto saldría humo como si de una tetera llena de té hirviendo se tratase. Neji... ¿Le había hecho un cumplido? No. Eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Estaba soñando?

Pellizcó disimuladamente su mano. Dolía.

No, no soñaba. ¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Había muerto en combate y estaba en el cielo de las kunoichis! Ni en sus más hermosos sueños hubiera esperado oír algo así de sus labios, y por lo visto el muchacho parecía haberlo dicho con total naturalidad.

Despertó de inmediato cuando vio cómo el Hyuuga alzaba su mano para tomar un mechón de su castaña melena, sintiendo cómo su sonrojo se hacía mucho más notorio en todo su rostro. Neji esbozó una media sonrisa - de nuevo, se divertía haciéndole eso - y palpó con suavidad aquella pequeña porción de su pelo. Era suave y sedoso, pero de ninguna de las maneras podía compararse con la fuerza, suavidad y el tacto del suyo. Temiendo que su compañera empezara a hiperventilar retiró la mano con suma lentitud.

Lo que él no se esperaba era que Tenten fuera a posar su mano sobre su mejilla diestra, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en ambas, produciendo un leve sonrojo que intentó disimular, con un margen de éxito del 50%. La muchacha no despegaba sus ojos achocolatados de los plateados del muchacho, ensimismados en uno con el otro, observándose mutuamente.

- Ya ha cicatrizado. - susurró la kunoichi, pasando sus dedos por el largo y fino corte ya cerrado que había le producido esa muchacha del clan Satö.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que Neji volviera en sí y sacudiera la cabeza, despertando y liberándose del contacto de la cálida mano de Tenten. Ésta enseguida se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. "_Calladita estás más guapa_.", se reprochó a sí misma, bajando la mirada un tanto azorada.

Siguieron caminando - como siempre: fue el Hyuuga quien se puso en marcha - y al poco tiempo se despidió de él un par de calles antes de llegar a su casa. Era tarde y pronto darían las diez de la noche, hora en la que la familia principal se reunía para comer. Hiashi tenía en alta estima a su sobrino, por lo que él era el único miembro del Bouke que era tratado como uno más de la familia principal en ese aspecto; era por ello por lo que no podía demorarse ni un mísero minuto, eso significaría romper la confianza de su tío, y no podía permitírselo. No a estas alturas.

* * *

Aquella noche Tenten tuvo unos sueños impregnados del color rosa, tonalidad que según había oído era sinónimo de "amor".

Un mechón de pelo, una caricia, una sonrisa. Conceptos simples que podían cambiarlo todo.

* * *

El Hyuuga, tras haberse materializado - en sentido figurado - de una punta de la aldea a la otra, logró cenar junto con su familia con total tranquilidad. Hinata, Hiashi y Hanabi pudieron ser testigos de que Neji se encontraba especialmente participativo en las conversaciones llevadas a cabo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido. Él, que no solía pronunciar más de unas palabras, estaba completando frases enteras.

Todo un logro.

* * *

Unos ojos dorados escrutaban el oscuro horizonte con especial interés al tiempo que la brisa nocturna mecía su flequillo. Buscaba algo, tal vez a alguien, no lo sabía bien. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: Pronto, muy pronto llegaría aquel día...

Aquel odiado día en el que su padre llegaría a la aldea de Konoha y la sometería contra su voluntad al peor de los castigos posibles. La ataría como a un perro sarnoso, o en su caso, como a una sucia gata. ¿Ser kunoichi de la Hoja? Ese no era su sueño, pero debía acatar las molestas normas machistas de su clan para cumplir su cometido.

Pronto... Muy pronto...

Ya contaba los días con los dedos de una mano.

* * *

Sí, sé que éste capítulo es un poco - no sé cuánto exactamente - más largo que los demás, pero éste sí que lo merecía, ya que debía expresar muchos detalles minúsculos y a la vez importantes.

Lo primero:Muchas, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me demostráis con vuestros reviews -** sobre todo de parte de Vistoria y Nocturnals, de veras les agradezco ^^ **- y leyendo las actualizaciones de mi fic, las cuales intento que sean a diario. Como dije, los primeros días subí 4 capítulos de golpe dado que ya los tenía escritos de antemano; el quinto lo subí ayer, y hoy el sexto y el séptimo. No, no es que tenga ansias por acabar la historia (ni de coña, vamos xD) sino que mañana no podré actualizar debido a una excursión que tengo... ¿Y el domingo? No estoy segura de que pueda, pues el lunes tengo un examen importante y debo estudiar ò.ó Bah, minucias que tal vez me impedirán conectarme (?)

Lo intentaré por todos los medios, pero por si acaso... ¡Hasta el lunes! n.n

**PD:** Respondería a los reviews, pero probablemente siempre contestaría lo mismo: "¡Muchísimas gracias!" y "¡Aupa NejiTen!" xD


	8. Complementarios

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

_**C**omplementarios_**  
**

La semana había transcurrido con total normalidad para todos en la Villa de la Hoja. Para todos menos para dos jóvenes shinobis que parecían encontrarse en su propio mundo, sumidos en una burbuja que les alejaba del mundo y les aislaba sólo a ellos. Pudiera ser que siempre hubiera sido así, puesto que ellos solían estar solos la gran mayoría del tiempo - salvo cuando Tenten se reunía con sus amigas o Neji con su familia -, pero algo había cambiado.

Sus compañeros hacía ya mucho que habían comenzado a sacar sus propias conclusiones respecto a la relación que mantenían, pero cuando lo examinaban todo con la razón y la lógica por delante descubrían que aquello era casi imposible. El Hyuuga era un témpano de hielo y Tenten era todo lo opuesto.

Frío, introvertido, orgulloso, arrogante.

Cálida, sociable, amable, divertida.

¿Qué podían tener en común esos dos? Pues más de lo que los demás creían, pensaban o veían.

* * *

Ella era sumamente feliz con todo lo acontecido.

Neji se mostraba mucho más duro, inflexible y exigente a la hora de entrenar; le había advertido sobre su propósito de prolongar las prácticas para así poder desarrollar aún más su barrera física y mental con el enemigo, y lo había dicho totalmente en serio. El primer día casi le había amputado el brazo, el segundo había quedado para el arrastre - hasta el punto de tener que ser ayudada por el muchacho para poder llegar a su casa -, y el tercero había aprendido de sus errores anteriores y tan sólo había recibido un par de golpes del Hyuuga - los cuales fueron suficientes para hacerla caer - pero al menos iba mejorando y superándose con rapidez, logrando que los combates se alargaran hasta llegar a la hora y media de duración.

Ambos estaban agotados, al límite de sus fuerzas y de sus posibilidades debido al poco chakra que les quedaba, pero estaba más que claro que sus ansias por ganar estaban empatadas.

Todo el campo estaba lleno de armas, y en el terreno parecía haberse producido una batalla a bombas, dado que la superficie era un coladero debido a las zanjas que producía el Kaiten. Definitivamente no era el mejor lugar para entrenar, pero no por ello iban a parar el combate. El muchacho se posicionó tras de Tenten, dándole un golpe en la nuca que la hizo caer al suelo, totalmente inmóvil. Había ganado de nuevo.

Se retiró un poco y caminó, dejando atrás el cuerpo de su compañera, que le miraba a través de los alborotados cabellos de su flequillo que molestaban e impedían su visión.

- Siempre bajas la guardia. Te confías demasiado. - le dijo el genio con su ya bien sabida altanería.

No obstante, todo rastro de orgullo y superioridad se esfumó cuando sintió cómo alguien se le lanzaba encima, haciéndole rodar por el suelo hasta quedar bajo la kunoichi, que se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Hizo el intento de quitársela de encima y levantarse, pero le fue imposible: Un kunai amenazaba su cuello con su afilada punta, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Siempre bajas la guardia. Te confías demasiado. - repitió la muchacha, sonriendo satisfecha.

El Hyuuga frunció el ceño, confundido y contrariado. Había cuidado todos y cada uno de los aspectos del combate, sin dejarse engañar por ningún tipo de estratagema de su ahora "enemiga". Además, estaba el tema de la visión del Byakugan y del último golpe que le había propinado. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado eludir ambas cosas para lanzársele encima sin que él la percibiera?

La chica pareció leer sus pensamientos y respondió con un simple:

- Una vez dijiste que tu visión no era perfecta, y me concretaste en qué punto los ataques te resultaban invisibles. - le recordó, haciendo que el entrecejo del ojiblanco quedase aún más marcado. Demonios. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente de haberle contado todo eso; ¿porqué no podía callarse como hacía con todo el mundo? Pero no, él debía contárselo todo a Tenten... Gran error que, sin duda, volvería a repetir. Y para colmo, la chica prosiguió.- Además, no he estado todo este tiempo entrenando contigo y dejándome machacar solo para ayudarte a mejorar. No, señor. - negó con la cabeza.- Me subestimas, y no has tenido en cuenta mis conocimientos sobre anatomía.

"_No es posible_"

Había sabido desde un principio hacia donde se dirigiría el golpe que Neji le iba a dar, y le bastó con alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para elevarse unos centímetros y evitar que el Hyuuga golpease cualquier nervio que le impidiera sus movimientos. Era inteligente, astuta cual zorro, rápida y fuerte. Se notaba a la legua que no era una kunoichi cualquiera, y eso era algo que el chico valoraba profundamente, aunque no lo dijera realmente con palabras. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo: Le había ganado este asalto.

Dada su personalidad no lo iba a reconocer abiertamente, mucho menos decírselo para que el ego de Tenten aumentara. Aquella era una humillación que no estaba dispuesto a soportar, así que se dedicó a mirarla fijamente, a la espera de que sus blancos ojos la intimidaran mínimamente. Como de costumbre: no surtió efecto. Resopló y dejó de hacer amagos de retirársela de encima, relajando sus músculos y quedando tumbado sobre el césped con los brazos abiertos, formando una perfecta cruz. No obstante, ella no había dicho la última palabra.

- Sigo esperando. - murmuró, acercando un poco más el kunai a su cuello. El joven pudo sentir el frío metal sobre su piel.

- ¿Mph? - sí, sabía a qué se refería la castaña, pero no pensaba decirlo algo como: "Buen trabajo" ni "Bien hecho". Eso iría contra sus normas morales, por lo de decidió seguirle el juego.

- Dilo.

- Jamás.

- Dilo.

El muchacho se acodó sobre la fresca hierba y se incorporó un poco, adoptando un término medio entre estar sentado-tumbado. Tenten no se movió ni un ápice, dispuesta a todo con tal de oír unas palabras de aliento por su parte, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Aquel pequeño cambio de posición hizo que sus rostros quedaran a un más cerca. Si antes tan sólo les separaba la palma de una mano, ahora como mucho había un dedo de distancia. La muchacha parecía estar tan sumida en su propósito que no pareció darse cuenta, pero Neji sí, y aquellos escasos centímetros que había entre ellos parecían pesarle como rocas. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió tentado, tentado de hacer algo que no debía, que no podía, que le estaba prohibido. Prohibido.

Ella era su compañera de equipo, su amiga, su apoyo; la única persona con la que podía mantener una conversación durante más de 5 minutos y no cansarse, la chica a la cual le contaba lo que pensaba o lo que le afligía en determinados momentos. Su compañera y su confidente. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en... Lo que quisiera que pensara? Ella estaba prohibida. Él mismo se la había prohibido viendo lo que podía avecinarse, y no se podía permitir el tener una debilidad tan grande tanto dentro como fuera de las misiones.

Pero ahora... Ahora su cuerpo no parecía querer acatar las órdenes que le mandaba su cerebro, sino que por el contrario obedecía a su corazón, y éste era muy impulsivo y arriesgado. Maldición. ¿Había estado años y años congelando todo tipo de emociones y sentimientos que podían hacerle mal, y toda esa coraza de hielo se derretía ahora? ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso era por la calidez natural que emanaba de la muchacha o porque - quisiera o no - era humano? No lo sabía, pero en ese mismo instante su parte racional y analizadora se desconectó de su mente, acercándose un tanto más y rompiendo con todas las barreras que se había impuesto y creado.

Dejó que sus labios se rozaran mínimamente, lo justo como para sentir una intensa corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo en 0'2 segundos - y ya de paso comprobar si Tenten se alejaba -. A sus ojos, el molesto centímetro que les separaba equivalía a 4 kilómetros, distancia que no tardó en romper para, ésta vez sí, besar sus labios.

Fue un beso suave, lento, casto y puro, tan sólo de reconocimiento mutuo. Entonces el Hyuuga dio por resuelta una pregunta que le revoloteó su mente: "¿A qué saben sus labios?". Bien, pues ahora lo sabía... A chocolate. Podía sonar raro y extraño, pero la apariencia de chica dulce, divertida e impulsiva sumado a sus ojos y su cabello castaño le venía perfecta. Con total seguridad la chica habría tomado algo de chocolate antes de acudir a entrenar, y es que era bien sabido que a la morena le encantaba todo lo que contuviera cacao.

El genio se separó mínimamente de ella, acariciando la mejilla y la nariz de la joven con la suya propia, aspirando su aroma. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Tenten aún no había hecho movimiento alguno - tan solo había dejado caer el kunai al suelo -, casi como si estuviera ausente, en otro mundo distinto... Y es que realmente era así. Ella no sabía qué había pasado, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de pisar la tierra para ascender a las nubes, pero lo que sí sabía es que le encantaba la sensación de sentir los labios del ojiblanco presionar contra los suyos, y ahora que le tenía tan sumamente cerca se había quedado anonadada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar.

Tuvo que centrarse tras unos largos segundos en Babia y esta vez fue ella quien, casi impulsada por un resorte invisible, le besó, pillando desprevenido al chico.

Cuando el beso finalizó, el Hyuuga se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Como siempre: Él decidía cuándo comenzaban y terminaban las cosas.

- Bien hecho.

Tenten pestañeó. Lo había dicho. ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Al fin le había reconocido su duro trabajo y su gran esfuerzo! Y nada más ni nada menos que con un beso...

Contenta sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

* * *

Hacían un contraste único, especial. Algo que solo ellos comprendían y comprenderían jamás.

* * *

¡Pude hacerlo, pude hacerlo! ¡Pude actualizar antes del lunes! *-*

Ando bastante contenta con todas y cada una de vuestras opiniones respecto al fic, y si de verdad consigo interesaros y entreteneros mínimamente con esto, entonces prometo hacerlo con regularidad ^^ Sí, sé que actualizo bastante rápido, pero digamos que llevaba semanas pensando en hacer un NejiTen, y cuando me inscribí ya tenía toda la historia recreada en mi cabeza, por lo que me es sumamente fácil en ese sentido n_n" Además, ayer estuve durante toda la excursión pensando en cómo recrear el primer beso de este par de shinobis... Finalmente quedó esto.

Intenté hacer caso a la recomendación de **Ariasujm-chan** e introducir más pensamientos de Neji, así pues, en este capítulo trata (la gran mayoría) sobre todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos instantes.

También aprovecho para aclarar que no, no me ha quedado ninguna materia en verano, dado que aquí las clases comienzan en Septiembre y finalizan en Junio -con pequeñas vacaciones de por medio y tal-. Con esto espero haber resuelto tu duda,** Nocturnals**, sobre porqué ando de exámenes xD Qué envidia me dáis las/los que podéis disfrutar de vacaciones T.T

Veré si tras estudiar y realizar mis deberes puedo actualizar de nuevo, aunque no soy una supermujer, por lo que no prometo nada. Pronto descubriréis el cometido de, como vosotras la llamáis, "la chica gato" que tan mal os cae xD

¡Un beso y envíenme reviews para saber qué les pareció! ^^


	9. Presentaciones

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Mashashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

_**P**resentaciones_**  
**

Hoy era el tan esperado día. Al fin su padre llegaría del País del Rayo para colocarle una correa invisible y someterla cual animal de compañía. Pero aquella era su misión y dada que las normas así lo establecían, lo haría.

* * *

La muchacha de los chonguitos no cabía en sí misma de puro gozo. En apenas una semana había logrado superarse, crecer como kunoichi y conseguir un beso del Hyuuga apenas hacía 48 horas. ¡Definitivamente estaba en una racha de buena suerte! Apenas podía creérselo, sobre todo esto último. Ni en sus más hermosos sueños había llegado a experimentar todo ese abanico de sensaciones que sintió cuando el genio posó sus labios en los suyos con una suavidad y una calidez que parecieron subrreales viniendo de él. No obstante, desde que aquello sucedió había estado temiendo que su compañero se distanciara de ella, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberla besado; gracias a Dios, nada pareció cambiar.

Él seguía mostrándose igual de duro, estricto, serio y frío en lo referente al ámbito de los entrenamientos, pero nada más acabar estos se volvía un tanto más cercano, más cálido. Obvio, seguía guardando las distancias y por si las moscas procuraba no acercarse más de lo debido a la maestra de armas, pero aquello era algo que la joven ya se esperaba. Le conocía, y él siempre había sido así. Al menos le consolaba saber que sonreía con más frecuencia y que cuando estaban juntos se volvía un tanto más humano, más normal -en la medida de lo posible-.

Era media tarde cuando regresó a su casa, y nada más llegar comenzó a rellenar los últimos impresos que debía entregarle a la Godaime para poder realizar la misión que debía realizar junto al ojiblanco. Para cuando los terminó ya era tarde, así que se apuró en darse una ducha de agua fría; tras ello cenó, y se fue directa a la cama, a la espera de que volviera a amanecer. Contaba las horas que quedaban para el día siguiente, y por ende, las horas que quedaban para ver a Neji.

* * *

Despidió a Tenten en la puerta de su casa, y sin perder ni un segundo corrió hacia la suya, deseando llegar temprano para poder asearse e irse a dormir. No obstante, en cuanto llegó a la enorme mansión Hyuuga pudo comprobar que no iba a ser así. Apenas puso un pie en el recinto pudo captar con total claridad la presencia de personas ajenas a su familia; no le hizo falta utilizar su Byakugan para saber que eran invitados de su tío, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia y entró en la imponente casa principal.

Allí comprobó que, efectivamente, Hiashi se encontraba reunido con dos personas: Un hombre y una mujer. Le extrañó ver que Hinata y Hanabi también se encontraban sentadas junto a su padre.

Todos volvieron su rostro hacia el joven shinobi, a excepción de la muchacha, que mantenía la mirada gacha en todo momento. Neji alzó una ceja al ver tanta atención en él, y de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tensó, denotando una notoria incomodidad.

- Siento la interrupción, Hiashi-sama. - se disculpó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de respeto.

- No, al contrario, Neji. Te esperábamos. - respondió el patriarca del Souke.

Casi de inmediato y como acto reflejo el joven frunció el ceño, extrañado ante su contestación. ¿Esperarle? ¿A él? Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios en aquel instante, limitándose a mirar a los invitados y a asentir con la cabeza, comprendiendo qué debía hacer en ese justo momento.

- Si me disculpan, voy a asearme. Enseguida regreso. - musitó antes de salir del salón principal y dirigirse hacia el baño, donde todo parecía estar preparado. Como de costumbre, las sirvientas - que eran nada más y nada menos que miembros del Bouke - ya le tenían todo más que listo para que a su regreso se diera un buen baño y se cambiara de ropa tras venir de entrenar. Era extraño que aún perteneciendo a la familia secundaria todas esas doncellas le mostraran tal respeto a él, al genio del clan.

No tardó demasiado en darse una rápida ducha y ataviarse con las ropas clásicas de los Hyuuga. Nada más salir recogió su largo cabello castaño en una coleta baja y colocó el protector de la Hoja en su frente, tapando aquella marca que siempre había considerado maldita.

Con un suspiro de resignación bajó de nuevo a la gran habitación donde se encontraba Hiashi y los demás. Tras pedir permiso para entrar se acomodó en un mullido cojín que "casualmente" se hallaba vacío a la derecha del patriarca. Si el chico ya tenía razones de peso para desconfiar antes, aún más ahora.

Con un profundo carraspeo el cabeza de familia se hizo notar, comenzando a hablar poco después.

- Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, como ya sabrán no les he convocado aquí sin motivo alguno. De hecho, era de vital importancia que estuvieran presentes. - empezó con voz serena y seria.

Mientras hablaba, el genio se dedicó a examinar a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a él. El primero y el más lejano de su posición era un hombre de mediana edad que podría rondar con facilidad los 45 años; su rostro parecía marcado por una dura vida como ninja -cosa que dedujo a raíz de su bandana, en la cual se distinguía el símbolo de la Villa O. de las Nubes.- pero aún así sus labios eran surcados en todo momento por una jovial sonrisa que hacía juego con su cabello, casi cano. Esa actitud despreocupada no se le podía aplicar a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. Sus largos cabellos negros cubrían su rostro, dejándole apenas entrever una cobriza piel y unos labios fruncidos, poco más. Ambos vestían con ropajes elegantes, clásicos de su Villa; el hombre portaba un hakama negro y blanco, y la joven un kimono en tonos rojizos bordado en hilos dorados.

- Como ven, hoy tenemos invitados. - prosiguió Hiashi.- Les presento a Osamu y a Meiko. - ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.- Son viejos amigos de nuestra familia, y han venido desde muy lejos para hacernos una cordial visita.

- Es todo un honor para mi poder estar de nuevo en la hermosa Villa de la Hoja después de tantos años. - respondió el que respondía al nombre de "Osamu".- Realmente ha sido un viaje agotador.

- No debes preocuparte por ello, amigo mío. Soy consciente de cuán exhaustos debéis estar, por lo que ya mandamos a preparar vuestras habitaciones. - el aludido asintió, satisfecho. Por el porte que ambos tenían Neji dedujo enseguida que pertenecían a una muy buena familia, ya que sus modales nada tenían que envidiar a los del propio clan Hyuuga.

- Hiashi-sama, ésta reunión no es sólo para hacer presentaciones, ¿verdad? - se atrevió a preguntar el joven, mirando a su tío con disimulado interés, captando el mismo momento en el que sus músculos se tensaban mínimamente. En efecto, había dado en el clavo.

- En realidad, no están aquí por casualidad, como bien has deducido. El motivo de su visita no es otro que el de unir dos familias.

- ¿Unir dos familias? - escapó de los labios de la pequeña Hanabi, que enseguida fue reprendida con una mirada de su hermana mayor, Hinata.

- Exacto. Pertenecen al clan Satö, una prestigiosa familia del País del Rayo, y su cometido aquí es el de hacer oficial el matrimonio entre Meiko y Neji. - informó.

En ese mismo instante ambas hermanas Hyuuga voltearon con rapidez a ver a su primo; a la vez, éste miraba a Hiashi sin apenas poder contener su sorpresa. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Él? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Y porqué nadie le había dicho eso antes? Y ya para rematar... ¿Había dicho Satö y País del Rayo en una misma frase? No... No era posible que ella...

En ese mismo instante la joven que tenía frente a él alzó mínimamente la mirada, dejando entrever a través de su flequillo uno de sus ojos. Al genio casi pareció helársele la sangre al comprobar que, tal y como suponía, poseían una intensa tonalidad ambarina. Volvió su rostro con brusquedad para mirar fijamente al patriarca.

- Yo no he dado mi consentimiento para ningún tipo de compromiso. - replicó el shinobi, expresando su disconformidad sin ningún tipo de miramientos. En ese momento su mente se encontraba demasiado ofuscada y revuelta como para mantener su enojo a raya y respetar los modales frente a un miembro tan importante en la familia como lo era su tío. No. De hecho los modales le importaban tres rábanos y medio.

El hombre cerró los ojos, casi como si cavilara qué debía decirle o contestarle a su sobrino, que esperaba lleno de rabia contenida. Meiko apretaba fuertemente los puños que, aunque quedaban cubiertos por las anchas mangas de su kimono, se podía vislumbrar fácilmente lo que hacía a causa de las arrugas que se estaban formando en la delicada tela. Ella parecía igual de disconforme que el genio.

- Puede que tú no, Neji, pero este matrimonio lleva pactado desde hace ya más de una década. Las reglas son las reglas. - se justificó a sí mismo y a su propia familia, cosa que no hizo que el chico se relajara lo más mínimo ni se mostrara levemente complacido ante tal respuesta. ¿Familia? ¿Pactado? ¡Y eso qué demonios tenía que ver con él! Estaba más que harto de las reglas y de que el Souke hablara por él, determinando su vida hasta ese punto. Había soportado degradaciones e injurias por parte de la rama principal, y esta vez no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no después de que su corazón se hubiera... Reblandecido a causa de su propia compañera de equipo.

- ¿Y quién demonios ha sellado y acordado todo esto por mi? - preguntó de forma irónica, sin pretender encontrar más culpable que la persona con la cual hablaba en ese mismo momento. Se puso en pie, sin importarle si aquello constituía una falta de respeto o no. Hinata y Hanabi estaban presenciando horrorizadas una de las situaciones más peligrosas en la vida del joven -más aún que cuando peleó contra Kidomaru-, dado que con un solo sello Hiashi podía torturarle mentalmente hasta matarlo si así lo deseaba.

No obstante, éste seguía mostrándose impasible, inalterable, sereno y tranquilo como siempre solía ser. Rara vez el hombre perdía la compostura, y ésta no iba a ser una de esas excepciones; de hecho, ya se imaginaba una reacción así por parte de su único sobrino, y aunque no quería decirlo, Neji no le daba más opción. Tampoco veía sentido alguno en mentirle.

- Tu padre. Hizashi Hyuuga. - contestó con entereza y sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron caer como toneladas de piedra sobre el chico, que de un momento a otro había dejado caer sus hombros ante el asombro de aquella respuesta. No, tenía que haber oído mal. ¿Su padre? ¿Su propio padre le había privado de la poca libertad de la que gozaba? No... Eso sí que no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, el rostro calmado de su tío sumado a su quietud le hicieron ver que no mentía en ese asunto. En el tiempo que llevaba gozando de tranquilidad familiar había llegado a conocer al cabeza de familia bastante bien, dado que era muy semejante a él en innumerables aspectos, y el no mentir era uno de sus preceptos.

- Fue tu propio padre quien firmó conmigo vuestro compromiso, joven Neji. - intervino Osamu con tranquilidad.- No realizarlo sería como fallar y deshonrar a tu propio progenitor.

Zas. Había metido el dedo en la yaga. Una yaga profunda, dolorosa e incurable donde todos sabían que no debían indagar por ningún motivo, fuera el que fuese. Pero por la reacción del Hyuuga nadie hubiera dicho jamás que aquello le había molestado. Al revés: Volvió a mostrarse sosegado, irguiéndose para recobrar la compostura y respirar hondo.

Maldición, un nuevo debate interior se acababa de comenzar dentro de su cabeza. Su lógica le decía que no debía ceder a ese chantaje tan barato, pero por el contrario los recuerdos de su padre le decían que debía acatar aquel mandato y contraer nupcias con esa chica de la Villa de las Nubes. ¿Qué tendría más peso: Su apego por su padre o por conservar la libertad? Difícil dilema.

* * *

Hasta aquí el noveno capítulo... ¡Sí, noveno, qué ilusión! *-* A lo que iba:

Sí, ya sé que eso de los matrimonios acordados/concertados aparecen en la trama de 8 de cada 10 fics de NejiTen, pero digamos que en éste todo esto tiene un sentido distinto... Muy distinto... ¡Muahaha! El caso es que como habréis comprobado, la "chica gato" tiene nombre, y es Meiko. No sé si os gustará o no, pero se lo puse por su significado: "Fuerza felina". Me gustó y dado que no hay muchos nombres referentes a mujeres gato pues decidí ponérselo ^^ Además, su padre se llama Osamu, que es algo así como: "Ley estable", haciendo referencia a su pasión por las reglas y las leyes que rigen tanto el clan Satö como el Hyuuga. Reglas que, por cierto, detesto ¬¬

Gracias por leer n.n"


	10. Decisiones

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

_**D**ecisiones_

Todos parecían mirarle con la firme intención de atravesarle, casi como si quisieran ver a través de su cuerpo la pared que se encontraba a su espalda, y aunque en cierto modo así lo hubiera querido, sabía que no. Tan sólo se limitaban a mirarle, como si él tuviera la respuesta a un dilema que salvaría todo el mundo, como si la decisión que tomara afectara a todos los países, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Eso le molestó más aún. Las únicas vidas que de verdad dependían de su respuesta eran la suya propia, la de esa tal Meiko -la cual le importaba más bien poco-, y... En cierto modo la de Tenten. Él había sabido desde un primer momento todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos que la chica guardaba dentro de sí y que única y exclusivamente iban dedicados a él. Sentimientos que los demás no podían captar con claridad -simplemente inventaban historias sin fundamento, sin pruebas físicas ni mucho menos psicológicas- pero para él nada pasaba desapercibido, mucho menos algo que le incumbía no solo a él, sino también a su compañera.

A día de hoy ni siquiera sabía qué fue lo que le impulsó a besarla. El genio del clan, el genio de toda Konoha, no sabía porqué había decidido besar a una chica, pero así había sido, y no parecía haber remedio alguno para ello. Además, construir una máquina del tiempo y regresar al pasado para haberse apartado a sí mismo de la castaña no era una opción que cavilara en esos momentos. Bueno, para qué mentir, ideas más descabelladas que esa le pasaron por la cabeza, pero todo en ella estaba tan alborotado que no se paró a formular hipótesis mejores. En realidad no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de lo que había hecho -cómo hacerlo, si en realidad lo había deseado- pero debía reconocer que no había sido una buena idea. Si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años era que cada vez que las cosas le iban bien, algo aparecería para arruinarle su felicidad. Siempre. Nunca fallaba.

Y ahora la vida de nuevo se la devolvía con intereses añadidos.

Apretó sus puños de la misma manera en la que lo hacía la kunoichi de las Nubes, que aún manteniendo la cabeza baja le miraba fijamente, puede que incluso con más intensidad que los demás presentes. Podía ver con total claridad el interior de aquella muchacha que casi imploraba para que se negara a aceptar tal matrimonio.

Al lado de la muchacha, su padre seguía sonriendo con avidez sin despegar su tranquila mirada del genio Hyuuga. No sabía el porqué exacto, pero aquel gesto tan hipócrita le sacaba de sus casillas y hacía que su -ya perfecta- ira contenida se elevara más allá del cielo. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, salió del enorme salón sin dar una respuesta concreta. Hiashi se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que comenzó esa reunión, y tras unos segundos en silencio miró a su viejo conocido.

- Disculpe el comportamiento de mi sobrino, no es propio de él comportarse así. - le excusó con pesar. Nunca antes había tenido que justificar a Neji por un mal comportamiento, pero sabía que era demasiado pedirle a un muchacho de 19 años que aceptara tan repentina noticia así, sin más. Por mucho que se tratase de un genio de hielo y escarcha no podía esperar más; al fin y al cabo era humano.

- No te preocupes, Hiashi. Tiene tiempo para hacerse a la idea, porque el matrimonio sigue en pie, ¿verdad? - no, no era solo una pregunta, sino casi una afirmación. Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y miró a sus respectivas hijas, que cuchicheaban cosas en voz baja.- Hinata, Hanabi. - las llamó. Enseguida parecieron tensarse y casi como acto reflejo se irguieron, bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.- Llevad a la Señorita Meiko a una de las habitaciones de invitados, por favor.

- H-Hai. - respondió Hinata, poniéndose en pie con delicadeza. Su hermana menor la imitó, seguida de la joven de ojos dorados.

- Con permiso. Padre, Señor Hyuuga. - se despidió, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y saliendo de la habitación para caminar tras sus "guías".

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, y aunque el camino fue un tanto incómodo para la joven -debido a las miradas indiscretas de ambas Hyuuga- la cosa pareció mejorar cuando comprobó que su habitación se encontraba un tanto apartada de las de los miembros de la familia principal.

- E-Es aquí... - le informó la mayor de las hermanas, entreabriendo la puerta de uno de los dormitorios y dejándole paso a la muchacha.

Suspiró un tanto aliviada al entrar en ella y, tras recorrerla con la mirada, se acercó a la cama, sentándose a borde de ésta. Cuando ambas hermanas se marcharon, Meiko se dejó de caer sobre el mullido colchón, cerrando los ojos. Deseó fervientemente que todo esto no fuera más que una simple pesadilla, pero su consciente le decía que no, que debería acatar las órdenes sin rechistar lo más mínimo.

- Condenadas reglas. - farfulló.

* * *

La noche pasó con suma lentitud, o al menos para tres jóvenes shinobis.

Tenten a pesar de que había dormido plácidamente un par de horas, pronto se despertó, presa de una pesadilla que aunque sólo fuera eso, la asustó sobremanera. Su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, recreando en su mente la escena de un hermoso pájaro enjaulado que luchaba desesperado por salir de la brillante jaula de oro en la que se encontraba encerrado. En el sueño ella misma intentaba acercarse a la prisión dorada en la que el ave se encontraba prisionera, parándose en seco al oír un extraño rugido. Pronto el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente inmóvil. En la oscuridad de la sala sólo pudo escuchar con total claridad una fuerte respiración seguida de un gruñido gutural.

De la nada, una pantera de pelaje azabache y ojos ámbar (*) se interpuso entre aquel pájaro azulado (*) y ella, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Con un salvaje bramido el enorme felino se abalanzó sobre la morena.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha de ojos chocolates despertó, sobresaltada y con la respiración totalmente agitada. Tuvo que agarrar las sábanas para así comprobar que se encontraba en su cálida cama, sin ningún rasguño. Con un suspiro lleno de alivio se incorporó, mirando el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a ella.

- Ya son las 4... - musitó. Aún quedaban un par de horas para que pudiera ver a Neji, por lo que decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para darse un largo baño y prepararse con tranquilidad.

* * *

Por otra parte Neji no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, cosa normal dada la noticia que le habían dado la tarde anterior. ¿Casarse para unir dos familias? Eso era patético. Para él la palabra "boda" nunca había tenido cavidad en su cabeza, y era más que obvio que obligándole a hacerlo las cosas no iban a mejorar. No aceptaba que la rama principal le incluyese en planes que nada tenían que ver con él, pero en ésta ocasión no habían sido ellos quienes habían actuado contra su voluntad, sino su propio padre.

Frustrado, se levantó de la cama y se vistió como de costumbre; se peinó y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor principal. En él ya se encontraban sus primas y la que sería su "prometida"... Dios, qué mal sonaba esa palabra. No les miró siquiera, tan sólo murmuró algo parecido a un "Buenos días".

- Buenos días, Neji-niisan. - saludaron las Hyuuga al únisono -como siempre con un leve tartamudeo de Hinata-. Por parte de Meiko no se oyó nada aunque gracias a su amplio campo de visión pudo ver cómo la muchacha asentía con la cabeza en forma de leve saludo. La ignoró por completo y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado; el simple hecho de recordarse que las normas le obligaban a acatar aquel acuerdo entre familias le habían quitado el apetito.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la mansión y justo antes de salir se paró en seco. Volteó con rapidez hacia la casa, encontrándose con un par de ojos que le miraban fijamente.

- Buenos días. - saludó el hombre, a lo que Neji contestó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra?. Hiashi no tenía la culpa, o al menos no la tenía toda, pero no podía evitar verle como el causante de su sufrimiento, de su encarcelamiento. Al ver que el joven no contestaba el patriarca prosiguió.- Supongo que habrás pensado en la noticia de ayer. ¿Qué has decidido hacer?

- Aceptar. ¿Acaso tengo alguna otra opción? - respondió con una pregunta de forma mordaz.

Su tío negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Aquella respuesta le bastó para arruinarle un nuevo día, y sin esperar contestación alguna cruzó la puerta principal del complejo Hyuuga. Aquella mañana - como todas - debía ir a practicar con Tenten, pero tenía algo mejor que hacer. Tsunade le había citado en su oficina a primera hora para asignarle una nueva misión, cosa que le pareció extraño. En apenas dos días partiría junto a su compañera hacia País del Agua, ¿acaso no había más ninjas en toda Konoha que pudiera llevar a cabo las órdenes de la Godaime? Tal parecía ser que sólo le requería a él.

Cuando llegó al edificio no se demoró ni un solo segundo y enseguida llamó a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la Hokage. Pasó tras recibir su permiso.

- Al fin llegaste, Neji. - sí, aquello parecía ser un "saludo".

- Quería verme, ¿cierto?

El joven se mostraba impaciente, por lo que la mujer dedujo que querría irse cuanto antes o que tenía prisa, una de dos. Tras proferir un largo suspiro procedió a relatar de qué trataba la misión. Parecía ser fácil... demasiado fácil, de hecho.

- Es una misión de clase C; un grupo de gennin podría ocuparse con facilidad de esto. - murmuró.

- Lo sé, Neji, pero ahí está el problema: Han comenzado a llegar encargos como gotas de lluvia y todos los gennin y parte de los chunnin están fuera de Konoha. El caso es que muchos de ellos regresan esta misma tarde, y este encargo requiere ser realizado ahora mismo. - hizo una breve pausa. No hacía falta tener ninguna barrera de sangre para darse cuenta de que al Hyuuga no le agradaba la idea, pero era un jounnin, y no podía permitirse el lujo de rechazar una misión por muy fácil que resultara ser ésta. Eso le haría parecerse a Naruto, y sería un golpe duro para su orgullo.- ¿Y bien?

Con una mueca de resignación asintió levemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que aceptaba la encomienda. La rubia sonrió, satisfecha.

- Perfecto. Entonces partirás ahora mismo.

* * *

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? Llega media hora tarde... - se repetía a sí misma la kunoichi con exasperación.

Estaba cansada de esperar a su compañero de entrenamiento, ¿cuánto más tardaría en llegar? La impuntualidad no era una cualidad que se le pudiese atribuir a Neji, y el simple hecho de que se estuviera retrasando le preocupaba enormemente... ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba enfermo? ¿Y si le habían herido? ¿Y si...? No. No, no, no. Era imposible que alguien hubiera herido o dañado al genio, y por descarte tampoco había enfermado, dado que él era robusto cual roble. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Se puso en pie con suma agilidad y se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea, caminando por las calles que solía tomar Neji con regularidad. Al no encontrarlo se vio en la obligación de subirse al edificio más alto de Konoha y, desde ahí, intentar divisar al Hyuuga. Para su suerte -que más bien solía ser poca- lo vislumbró encaminándose hacia la... ¿Salida de la aldea? Contrariada, corrió a su encuentro.

- ¡Neji! - exclamó la muchacha una vez pudo darle alcance. El ojiblanco apenas volteó levemente a verla, dado que ya sabía quién era y qué quería.

- ¿Mph?

- ¿Dónde demonios vas? Teníamos entrenamiento. - murmuró con la respiración agitada a causa de la carrera que acababa de darse.

- Lo sé, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó, molesta al oír aquella contestación. Hacía unos días que la actitud del shinobi parecía haber cambiado a mejor, y ahora de nuevo volvía a mostrarse frío, serio e inescrutable, ¿cuándo pensaba aclarar sus ideas y estabilizarse?

- Me han asignado una nueva misión; es por ello por lo que no he acudido al campo de entrenamientos. - respondió él sin dejar de andar.

- ¿Una nueva misión? - frunció el ceño, un tanto incrédula.- Pero si mañana mismo salimos en la nuestra. - le recordó.

- Mph.

Tenten suspiró, cansada de volver a escuchar tanto monosílabos salir de los labios del Hyuuga; desde aquel beso Neji se había mostrado más cercano, como si su coraza de hielo y escarcha se hubiera debilitado considerablemente... Falsa ilusión. No entendía cómo ni porqué había vuelto a regenerar esa muralla sólida e impenetrable pero tal parecía que su extraña relación había retrocedido una vez más.

- Estaré en Konoha para entonces.

Ante la respuesta del chico la morena asintió, posando su dulce mirada en la de él. Tantísimo tiempo a su lado le había servido para aprenderse todas y cada una de las leves expresiones que raramente se reflejaban en su perfecto rostro marmóreo, y en ésta ocasión pudo comprobar que él no la miraba de forma directa como era costumbre, sino que desviaba la mirada hacia cualquier dirección. Algo le pasaba... Algo importante, a juzgar por su actitud y la tensión de sus músculos, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido para la kunoichi.

- Neji, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó, haciendo notorio un suave deje de preocupación en su voz. El genio no tardó en percatarse de ello y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra alguna.

La maestra de armas se cruzó de brazos y dejó de caminar, visiblemente enojada con él.

- ¡Ya estás otra vez igual! - exclamó, haciendo que el muchacho se parara y girara medio cuerpo para mirarla por primera vez desde que se encontraron. - ¡Eres como una montaña rusa! Te comportas mal, luego bien; me besas y te alejas; me sonríes y ahora ni me miras. ¡Aclárate de una vez, Hyuuga!

En su interior Neji agradeció que ya se encontraran cerca de la puerta principal de Konoha y que en aquel lugar no se encontraran más que algunas aves y poco más - ya que los vigías se encontraban en sus puestos-, sino se hubiera visto obligado a callar a Tenten de cualquier forma, por muy brusca o descortés que hubiera sido. Por su expresión tal parecía ser que había logrado llevar al límite la paciencia de la chica, pero eso le pareció lo de menos.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me pasa?

- ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi compañero y... Me importa lo que te pueda pasar... - dijo esto último en un susurro.

- Me caso.

* * *

Si, sé que en comparación con el tiempo que tardé en publicar los otros capítulos me he demorado, pero he andado realmente ocupada con trabajos y exámenes de la escuela, además de escribir un nuevo fic -un oneshoot de NejiTen n.n-

Pues bien, como "novedad", diré que he creado una cuenta en PhotoBucket en la cual almacenaré todas las imágenes correspondientes a los fics que yo vaya creando, en éste caso: "_**El destino es caprichoso**_". El cometido no es otro que el de visualizar mejor algunas escenas, como por ejemplo el sueño de Tenten. Por si os interesa o tenéis curiosidad el url lo dejaré en mi perfil, ya que no sé si aquí se está permitido poner enlaces externos (?)

¡Un beso! :D


	11. Verdades

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

_**V**erdades_

* * *

Los ojos almendrados de la kunoichi se abrieron desmesuradamente al recibir tal contestación a su pregunta. ¿Cómo que se casaba? ¿Con quién? ¿Porqué? ¿Y lo decía tan tranquilo? No podía ser...

- ¿Que te casas? - repitió, atónita. - Venga Neji, déjate de bromas. - rió de manera forzada, esperando que el chico sonriera y aceptara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- ¿Suelo bromear? - no cabía duda de que la pregunta que había formulado no era para que se la respondiera, dado que la respuesta se sabía de antemano. Todo en su vida solía ser seriedad, entrenamiento y meditación, nada de espacio para la diversión ni las relaciones que no tuvieran que ver con su vida de ninja... No. No bromeaba, y menos con un tema tan peliagudo.

- Pe-pero... ¿Con quién...? ¿Porqué?

El Hyuuga podía captar con total claridad el asombro, el desconcierto y la desesperación a falta de una respuesta rápida y concisa, como si el aire le faltara y la contestación que pudiera darle le llenara los pulmones de oxígeno. Ante la insistente mirada de la morena se limitó a posar sus blanquecinos ojos en cualquier otro lugar y, sin decir nada, volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Son normas del clan. - musitó tras unos largos y eternos segundos en silencio. Había eludido por completo la primera de las preguntas que había pronunciado aún a sabiendas de que aquella le era de gran interés.

Al recibir tal respuesta la morena se sintió desfallecer. "_Normas del clan_", repitió su subconsciente, y casi de forma inmediata en su mente comenzaron a reproducirse diversas escenas de las semanas anteriores: La insistencia del joven ante su herida en el brazo, sus débiles y efímeras sonrisas, las cálidas miradas que única y exclusivamente iban dirigidas hacia ella, su primer y único beso... Todos esos sucesos se repetían de forma automática una y otra vez, formando una odiosa y cruel película que poco a poco iba ardiendo hasta convertirse en un montoncito de grises cenizas.

No había margen de duda a la hora de afirmar que Tenten era alguien importante para Neji pero, ¿y si la chica se había hecho ilusiones?

- Entonces... Nada de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora te ha importado realmente... - musitó la maestra de armas, apretando fuertemente lo puños y bajando la cabeza con la sola intención de ocultar la expresión de su rostro. - Sólo has estado jugando conmigo y con mis sentimientos, ¡creando falsos sueños!

Su voz se había alzado por encima del tono habitual sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello, lo que provocó que el genio volviera a quedarse estático en el sitio.

- No vuelvas a decir eso. - murmuró, o más bien ordenó.- No sabes nada del destino de los Hyuuga.

Al decir aquello, su mente se teletransportó años atrás, justo a los exámenes de chunnin, cuando peleaba con Naruto. En ese mismo instante de sus labios había salido la misma frase que acababa de escupir, y es que no había cosa que le alterara más que hablaran sin saber, y Tenten acababa de hacerlo. Ella no sabía los motivos por los cuales se casaba, tampoco sabía con quién ni porqué había aceptado, así que no tenía derecho a acusarle de una manera tan gratuita.

- ¡¿Y porqué no me lo explicas? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprenderlo, genio? - replicó la chica con ademán satírico.

Era bien sabido que la kunoichi tenía un carácter fuerte y a veces incontrolable, pero nunca antes se lo había mostrado de una manera tan clara frente a él. Pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, o al menos eso se decía, ¿no?

Los plateados ojos del shinobi casi parecieron atravesarla de par en par, y es que si las miradas pudiesen matar, Tenten ya estaría malherida en el suelo.

La muchacha resopló, colocando ambas manos en su cadera. Aquel gesto era fácilmente identificable con una de sus cualidades: La terquedad. Cada vez que adoptaba aquella pose era para dar a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer, y si pretendía que Neji le explicara algo, entonces intentaría lograrlo por todos los medios.

- No lo entenderías. - dijo sin más. Pareció proferir un leve suspiro, aunque la morena no podía asegurarlo del todo, puesto que apenas había notado sus labios entreabiertos y un pequeño movimiento de su pecho.

- ¡Ya estás con lo mismo! - aulló a los cuatro vientos, exasperada y harta de que su compañero no dejara de subestimarla una y otra vez; ¿acaso no había aprendido nada del último combate que llevaron a cabo? Nadie, absolutamente nadie debía tratarla como alguien inferior.- Siempre me tratas como si fuera una simple hormiga, como si fuera una imbécil que no alcanza a comprender tus "complejos" - hizo comillas aéreas con sus manos - pensamientos... ¿Tan poco te importo que ni siquiera me cuentas el motivo de porqué te vas a casar?

- Sabes que no es eso.

- Sí que lo es. Nunca te he importado lo más mínimo, y lo acabas de dejar claro ahora mismo.

Esta vez fue ella quien se dispuso a dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, pero tan pronto como lo hizo impactó contra algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. En cuanto alzó levemente la cabeza sus ojos se toparon con dos perfectas lunas que la miraban fijamente, indagando en lo más hondo de su ser, rebuscando en sus profundos pensamientos, analizando su expresión corporal con suma cautela.

De nuevo, el Hyuuga se había adelantado a sus movimientos, y viendo que tenía intención de retirarse se había colocado a su espalda, haciendo que colisionara contra su pecho nada más darse la vuelta.

- Me importas. - musitó, y su voz sonó tan firme y serena que Tenten quiso creerle así, sin más.

- No lo demuestras.

No quiso seguir mirándole durante más tiempo, por lo que nada más terminar la frase desvió su vista hacia unos matorrales cercanos, cansada de tener que sonsacarle a presión sus frías emociones. Tal vez fue por ello por lo que no vio venir el abrazo del ojiperla, quedando pasmada al sentir la calidez de sus brazos estrecharla contra su cuerpo. La kunoichi, un tanto sorprendida ante aquella inusual e insólita muestra de afecto le correspondió sin apenas pensárselo dos veces, hundiendo su rostro en su bien formado torso.

El sentirla tan cerca y tan próxima a él le reconfortó enormemente, calmando su alborotado ánimo sobremanera y haciendo que de nuevo recobrara el control de sí mismo, el cual parecía haber perdido el día anterior, cuando se atrevió a desafiar al líder del clan incluso a costa de su vida. El fogoso aura que envolvía el delgado cuerpo de la castaña parecía tener la intención de derretir su gruesa coraza de nieve, carámbano y granizo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca suya, más débil y emocional se sentía. Aquello era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y algo le decía que no debía acercarse más de lo debido a esa "_chica_-_fogata"_ que tanto le atraía y a la que irremediablemente apreciaba como a nadie... Él era como un mosquito que se acercaba una y otra vez a una lámpara encendida, y sabía que si seguía rondando la luz, acabaría por chamuscarse...

Por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía: No le importaba calcinarse entre los brazos de su amiga, de su lámpara, de su luz.

Después de unos momentos el genio dio por finalizado aquel gesto de afecto, separándose de ella lentamente.

- Te lo explicaré cuando regrese. - dijo. Por el matiz que empleó parecía ser una promesa, y viniendo de alguien como él se podía apostar la vida a que la cumpliría.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencida de poder aguantar 24 horas para poder saber más sobre aquel asunto que la carcomía por dentro. El moreno la observó una vez más y, a una velocidad envidiable, desapareció sin dejar más rastro que el de una densa nube de humo, dejándola estática cual poste de madera en medio de la entrada de la aldea.

Con un suspiro de resignación echó a andar en busca de Lee y Gai-sensei, mentalizándose de que hoy no contaría con la presencia del genio para entrenar.

* * *

No había sido nada fácil reprimir sus ansias de ir al complejo del clan Hyuuga y pedir explícitas explicaciones de porqué Neji se casaba, con quién y cuándo. No podía permitir que él, el genio de la villa, _su_ genio, su mejor amigo, contrajera nupcias con cualquier chica que no fuera ella...

Sí, tenía demasiados pajaritos en la cabeza, pero los sueños eran gratis y nadie podía impedirlo, ¿no? Y si fantasear estaba prohibido, entonces que la metieran en la cárcel de inmediato, porque llevaba idealizando al ojiperla desde hacía más o menos unos 5 años. Era realista, y nunca antes había considerado verdaderamente la posibilidad de que él sintiera algo remotamente semejante hacia su persona, y cuando las cosas parecían ir aclarándose poco a poco, le venía con el cuento de que se casaba... ¡A la mierda la fantasía!

De una manera u otra pronto descubriría qué se escondía tras ese precipitado matrimonio, aunque ya se olía algo del pastel... Algo que no le gustaba nada.

Dejó a un lado sus suposiciones y pensamientos cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage; llamó a la puerta y pasó dentro, quedándose un tanto cohibida al comprobar que tan sólo la Godaime y su ayudante, Shizune, se encontraban dentro. ¿Y Neji? Él siempre llegaba antes que la morena, ya fuera a una misión, a un entrenamiento, a un almuerzo grupal o a cualquier otro plan.

- Buenos días, Tenten. - saludó la rubia.

- Buenos días, Hokage-sama. - le correspondió la joven de los chonguitos, haciendo una leve reverencia al tiempo que se posicionaba frente al enorme escritorio de madera policromada.

Segundos después y antes de que nadie pudiera añadir ni decir nada, llamaron a la puerta con dos simples golpes.

- Pasa. - ordenó la legendaria Sannin.

La kunoichi esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa sin voltear a ver la puerta, a la espera de que su compañero se posicionara a su lado, como era costumbre. No obstante, eso jamás llegó a suceder. Extrañada, la muchacha ladeó su rostro para poder mirar por encima de su hombro a Neji, sin encontrar aquella mirada opalina que tan bien conocía. Al contrario...

Lo único que encontró unos pasos por detrás de ella fue a una chica de su misma edad, de facciones delicadas y tez tostada que encajaba a la perfección con su larga cabellera azabache que era recogida en una coleta alta. A ambos lados de su semblante caían diversos mechones de cabellos con los cuales ahora jugueteaba, enroscándolo y desenroscándolo en su dedo índice.

- Maestra Hokage. - pronunció la recién llegada, haciendo una grácil reverencia que hacía que la anterior de Tenten quedara por los suelos.

- Meiko, qué gusto volver a verte. - sonrió la Godaime, mirando a la aludida.

El rostro de la maestra de armas era un completo puzzle, desencajado en su totalidad a causa de la sorpresa y de la impresión que le había provocado ver a "_esa_" - tal y como ella la denominada - en el despacho de la Hokage. En Konoha, de nuevo. A su lado, sustituyendo el lugar donde debería estar el genio y que, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba. Sí, sin duda alguna sus facciones debían encontrarse descompuestas, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las cuencas y con la mandíbula casi rozando el suelo.

Por mucho que buscaba una razón lógica y razonable para que ella se encontrara allí ahora mismo, no la hallaba o no la había.

- Con que ha decidió mandarte a ti... - dijo la rubia, haciendo que la kunoichi se sintiera más confusa aún.

- Así es. Espero que no encuentre inconveniente alguno, Señora.

- No, en absoluto. - consintió, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

La morena pretendía hablar, deseaba gritarle a _esa_ un par de cosas y echarla de Konoha a base de golpes, ansiaba con toda su alma poder patearle el trasero y, ante todo, quería pedir una justificación de la ausencia del Hyuuga.

- S-Señora Tsunade... ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Dónde está Neji? - se atrevió a preguntar, dubitativa ante la respuesta que podría darle.

La Godaime posó su mirada en ella y, tras cavilar la respuesta, respondió.

- Aún no ha regresado. Parece ser que su misión tardará un poco más de lo previsto, y para ello está aquí Meiko. Ella sustituirá a Neji en esta encomienda. - dijo, confirmando así sus sospechas.- Parece ser que ya os conocéis, ¿verdad?

La joven de las Nubes torció la cabeza en dirección a la morena de los chonguitos, dirigiéndole una ávida sonrisa que, a su parecer, también contenía un deje de burla contenida.

- Sí. Ya nos conocíamos de antes... - respondió la chica-gato ante el prolongado silencio de Tenten.

- ¡Entonces mejor que mejor! - exclamó la mandamás, entusiasmada.- Decidido: Partiréis juntas hacia la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. Ya sabéis cuál es vuestra misión, ¿no?

Ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza, en el caso de la maestra de armas apenas fue un simple movimiento que a duras penas se pudo percibir.

- Entonces apresuraos. El Señor feudal espera en la puerta principal de la aldea y es conocido por su impaciencia. - con un sencillo movimiento de manos indicó que se retiraran, y así lo hicieron.

Nada más salir Tenten se encaminó por el largo pasillo dando grandes y firmes zancadas que no hacían más que hacer aún más notorio su frustración y su desasosiego. Ante tal cosa, Meiko no pudo hacer más que reír por lo bajo.

"_Esto será interesante_", pensó para sí misma, siguiendo a la morena por el corredor.

* * *

En efecto, de nuevo apareció la chica-gato que taaaanto adoran cofcofIroníacofcof... Era por si no había quedado claro esto último xD

Sí, ya ven que a Neji mostró un tanto de su lado cariñoso, que aunque es escaso y pocas veces se manifiesta, esta vez salió a relucir (?) Disfruté escribiendo esa parte, ya que de tan sólo imaginarme tal escena... Oish... Qué monos *-*

De veras me alegra que les guste la trama, y ciertamente sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi, ya que renuevan mis energías a la hora de seguir escribiendo... Y créanme si les digo que últimamente andaba un tanto alicaída... Exámenes importantes (que, por cierto, aprobé con alta nota, por lo que por ahora no hay riesgo de que me castiguen sin PC 3), el estrés de la familia y de los deberes, etc... Gracias a Dios, ¡al fin llegó el puente! Mañana viernes no tendré clases, y volveré a acudir el martes, por lo que en teoría debería tener tiempo libre... El problema es ese: El tiempo libre que pueda tener. Les dejo ahora este capítulo y, aunque ya tengo listo el siguiente, esperaré un poco para subirlo. Tengo que repasarlo concienzudamente para ver si hay algún error, pero tengo las tardes ocupadas al completo, así que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar u.u

En fin, Serafín, no quiero aburrirles más. Lo típico: Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben: ¡Reviews! :D


	12. Misión

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

_**M**isión_

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasándole... No... ¡No a ella!

¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¿A quién había asesinado vilmente en su otra vida para que la fortuna le diera la espalda y la hostigara de una manera tan clara? Siempre se había comportado bien, procurando no hacer daño a quien no se lo merecía y sonriéndole a la vida pasara lo que pasase... Entonces, ¿merecía esto?

Ella misma se contestó a aquella muda pregunta: _No_.

En lugar de estar con "_esa_" debería ir caminando por las calles de la aldea con Neji, el cual le había prometido que estaría en Konoha para cuando la misión comenzara. Se las pagaría por faltar a su palabra. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era si no podía cumplir con su juramento? ¿Esa era la educación que había recibido por parte de los Hyuuga?

Enseguida se arrepintió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró en regañarse a sí misma por idiota. No podía culpar ni al clan, ni a Neji, ni a Tsunade ni a la propia Meiko, aunque a ésta última sí que le hubiera gustado atribuir la ausencia del genio para poder tener una excusa para gritarle, insultarla y lanzarle todos los kunais que le fuera posible.

Tal vez se estaba precipitando, pero desde un primer momento la chica de cabellos azabaches le había dado mala espina. No sabía el motivo en concreto; podían ser por sus ojos, de una extraña tonalidad, por su delicado aspecto que parecía encerrar una fiera peor que la del mismo Naruto, por su forma tan rápida y agresiva de luchar o, sencillamente, porque había herido a su Neji. Probablemente la opción más factible sería la última, ya que a nadie pensaba permitirle que lastimara al joven a quien tanto "apreciaba".

De una manera u otra había logrado tragarse sus malos humos en el despacho de la Hokage, cosa que aún no se explicaba cómo había conseguido. Y lo peor estaba por venir... La encomienda de la Godaime duraría aproximadamente tres días, y no quería ni pensar qué demonios haría tanto tiempo con ella como compañera de equipo; pero la pregunta clave no era esa, sino...: ¿Aguantaría 78 horas tragándose la ira que le embargaba? No estaba muy segura de ello...

Por su parte, la kunoichi de las Nubes encontraba la situación bastante divertida y entretenida. Su cabeza también maquinaba las mismas preguntas que la morena, con la sutil diferencia del enfoque que le daba. Ella pensaba que el tiempo que estuviera con su "amiga" -nótese la ironía- lo aprovecharía al máximo para desquitarse toda la tensión que traía acumulada de días anteriores.

Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que sólo personas con un oído desarrollado podrían haber escuchado.

Tenten lo tenía. Activada por un resorte imaginario, giró su cuerpo a mirarla de tal manera que hasta al Hyuuga se le hubiera helado la sangre de haber estado presente.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó, tiñendo su voz de una mínima parte de la ira que sentía.

La muchacha no perdió en ningún momento la sonrisa aniñada e infantil que había estado esbozando desde que salieron del edificio más importante de Konoha, al contrario, se ensanchó un tanto más.

- Nada. - respondió alegremente. Pasó a Tenten de largo, que se había quedado parada en medio de la calle y clavaba sus ojos en la espalda de la Satö, como si tuviera la intención de fusilarla con un arma invisible que solo ella pudiera ver. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?

La maestra de armas reaccionó y volvió a caminar a paso rápido, colocándose a su altura para luego adelantarla con la cabeza bien alta, mostrando que su orgullo aún estaba intacto.

Pronto llegaron al lugar acordado: Las enormes puertas de Konoha.

Allí ya esperaba el Señor feudal con cara de pocos amigos, mostrando el disgusto que le producía aguardar a la llegada de las dos kunoichis, cuyo paso había ido aumentando paulatinamente hasta el punto de casi correr para ver quien llegaba antes. Sí, eran como niñas pequeñas.

Para bien o para mal ambas llegaron a la par, frenando en seco y saludando al que sería su protegido con una pequeña reverencia menos pronunciada en comparación a la que le realizaron a Tsunade. Tras recibir un pequeño discurso sobre la puntualidad, la misión y los deberes de los ninjas para con sus clientes al fin pudieron partir rumbo a su destino. Tenten deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la encomienda finalizara cuanto antes mejor, mientras que Meiko quería alargarla cuanto le fuera posible para mantenerse alejada de la aldea, de los Hyuuga y de su padre; en lo único en lo que coincidían era en una cosa: Eitaro Hiyama, el hombre a quien debían escoltar sano y salvo hasta su villa, era una persona odiosa cuya compañía nadie desearía jamás.

Tosco, parlanchín y libidinoso cuyos ojos se iban tras todo ser femenino, sin importar edad, condición sexual ni aspecto físico. Con que tuviera un par de pechos les bastaba para que su boca comenzara a segregar saliva en masa.

A la maestra de armas le hubiera encantado desquitarse con él, pero claro, ese tipo era quien debía pagarles y no pensaba pasar tres días con su _grata compañera_ y no recibir compensación económica. Eso ya sería demasiado.

Sin mediar palabra Tenten encabezó el grupo, apenas unos pasos por delante de Eitaro, que la observaba de forma lasciva flanqueado por sus dos vasallos que le seguían como perros, y para terminar la escolta, cuidando las espaldas de todo el grupo, una relajada y despreocupada morena. Aquella era la misma formación que hubieran adoptado si el Hyuuga se hubiera presentado, dado que su vista era envidiable y podría catar todos los peligros antes incluso de que se divisaran a unos metros de distancia; Tenten siempre se sentía segura si viajaba con él, y ahora que no estaba para utilizar el Byakugan se sentía desprotegida, expuesta sobremanera. Mas había aceptado que no podría depender toda su vida del privilegiado don de Neji, el cual cada vez partía en menos misiones junto con su antiguo grupo dado su rango de jounnin; tenía que afrontar esta misión por sí sola, cuidando de los enemigos que pudieran atacarle de frente o... Por las espaldas...

Con el máximo disimulo que le fue posible ladeó su rostro para mirar a la Satö. Se había autoconvencido de que debía tener más cuidado con ella que con ningún otro ser humano, viéndola como un peligro, una amenaza mortal; era por ello por lo que se encontraba tan tensa y seria, más aún de lo que acostumbraba en misiones de tal calibre.

* * *

El avance se producía de manera lenta a causa de las constantes demandas de descansos de Eitaro. A cada hora que pasaban corriendo el molesto hombre reclamaba una pausa para recobrar el poco aliento que tenía, como si hubiera estado realizando esfuerzos corporales sobrehumanos. A las jóvenes no les quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y aceptar sus palabras con desgana y fastidio, a regañadientes. Ambas habían recibido un duro entrenamiento por sus respectivas partes, por lo que avanzar con rapidez en intervalos prolongados se les había hecho algo usual y totalmente normal, desarrollando bastante resistencia física, claro que tal vez era demasiado esperar lo mismo de una persona acomodada como lo era él.

A cada interrupción que hacían en su recorrido el ambiente siempre palpitaba con la misma tensión que desprendían ambas kunoichis haciendo que cada cierto tiempo y de forma intercalada cruzaran sus miradas, observándose mutuamente durante breves segundos para luego caminar cada una en una dirección distinta.

Con tantos descansos en el trayecto pronto se les echó encima la noche, y sabiendo que su protegido quedaría más expuesto en la oscuridad decidieron dejar de caminar y acampar en un pequeño claro. Mientras el señor del feudo se encontraba sentado con suma tranquilidad sobre el verde césped, sus súbditos montaban su tienda de campaña para que pudiera descansar cuanto antes; entretanto las chicas se repartían el trabajo de encender una fogata para que alumbrara sus guardias nocturnas.

- Tú ve a por la leña, yo iré preparando el terreno. - habló la muchacha, haciendo que Tenten frunciera el ceño con una notoria frustración. ¿Acaso iba a darle órdenes a ella? ¡Ni en sus más lejanos y remotos sueños!

- ¿Y porqué me toca a mí ir a por las maderas? - preguntó de forma tosca y grosera, cruzándose de brazos.

Meiko rotó los ojos, harta ya de la poca colaboración que le ofrecía su actual compañera. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría guardándole rencor por medir sus fuerzas con Neji? Por el amor de Dios, ella ni siquiera era consciente de que aquel chico iba a ser su prometido, aunque de haberlo sabido lo hubiera hecho igualmente. Le habían enlazado con un Hyuuga, y qué menos que querer evaluar por sí misma la calidad de las técnicas del clan al cual pronto pertenecería, ¿no? No podía condenarla a muerte por ser tan sumamente curiosa.

- ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así de una maldita vez? Intento colaborar, ¿sabes?. - la muchacha hizo una breve pausa en la cual Tenten mordió con disimulo su labio inferior, siendo consciente de que ella no era así, o al menos no solía serlo. Gracias a su equipo había aprendido valores como la madurez, la fuerza y las ansias de superación, dejando a un lado cualquier tipo de muestra infantil. Se maldijo a sí misma por mostrarse tan aniñada frente a la persona que más detestaba, poniéndose en evidencia de una forma tan fácil y gratuita.- No es mi culpa que Hiashi-sama me eligiera a mí para sustituir a Neji, así que deja de...

- ¿Cómo? - la interrumpió, esperando haber oído mal.

- ¿Qué?

- Repite eso que has dicho. - le exigió.

- Que no es mi culpa que Hiashi-sama me eligiera...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el tío de Neji en todo esto? - preguntó mordaz, ansiosa de una respuesta que negara la absurda idea que se le había pasado por la mente en ese mismo instantes. No podía ser que ella...

- Él es el patriarca de los Hyuuga, y si voy a casarme con su sobrino debe empezar a tenerme en cuenta en cosas como esta. - explicó con total normalidad, encogiéndose levemente de hombros y mirando a la morena fijamente.

Probablemente no muchos hubieran captado con tanta claridad el momento justo en el que el rostro de su interlocutora se crispaba de puro dolor al oír sus palabras, pero la espectacular vista de Meiko lo hizo, dejándola contrariada. ¿Acaso no sabía de su matrimonio concertado con el Hyuuga? A su parecer no podía haber sido tan tonto como para no comunicárselo a la chica de los chonguitos, quien parecía ser la persona con quien más confianza tenía a juzgar por los datos que pudo recaudar en aquel entrenamiento que presenció.

- Yo... Iré a por la leña. - musitó la maestra de armas, bajando su rostro para pasar por delante de la chica-gato a la velocidad de un relámpago atronador, arrasando con todo cuanto le salía al paso. Momentos después se perdía entre las tinieblas de la noche, dejando a una desconcertada Satö en mitad de aquel claro, cuestionándose si verdaderamente aquel Hyuuga merecía ser llamado genio con tanta seguridad. Con un resoplido dejó de darle importancia al asunto tras alegar mentalmente que no era su problema lo que esos dos hicieran o dejaran de hacer, luego buscó con la mirada a Eitaro, encontrándolo dentro de su tienda de campaña ya dormido; le pareció de lo más egoísta no dejar que sus siervos durmieran junto a él en el enorme entoldado, pero volvió a repetirse que aquel tampoco era un asunto que le incumbiera. Se acuclilló y comenzó a preparar cuidadosamente el terreno para encender un cálido fuego.

* * *

Las lágrimas de la morena caían sin pausa a un ritmo acelerado, cayendo al suelo como gotas de rocío en un húmedo amanecer. Su propia mente la torturaba, mostrándole la cruel imagen de un perfecto Neji tomado de la mano de su prometida, aquella con quien había peleado arduamente semanas antes. Ahora comprendía porqué el Hyuuga había ignorado por completo la pregunta que el día anterior le había formulado:

_- ¿Con quién...? ¿Porqué?_

_- Son normas del clan. - se había limitado a responder._

Había sido por pura cobardía. No le había dicho que se iba a casar con la kunoichi de las Nubes porque no quería que Tenten le reprochara el haberle robado su primer beso, su primer y único beso a lo largo de sus 19 años de edad, y para empeorar las cosas había roto su promesa de regresar a tiempo para poder explicarle todo lo relacionado con aquella absurda boda.

Le odiaba. En aquellos momentos podía asegurar que le odiaba con toda su alma, queriendo gritar su nombre y partir en su busca para pedirle explicaciones y cortar toda relación con él, ya fuera de amistad, de compañerismo o lo que quisiera que se trajeran entre manos.

Detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan débil a los ojos de los demás... Ella era de las pocas kunoichis de la Hoja cuyo nivel en combate era envidiable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto Ino como Sakura eran ninjas médicos y sus habilidades no sobrepasaban de eso; e Hinata dejaba mucho que desear a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo si se comparaba con la técnica de Neji.

En definitiva: Era fuerte tanto física como psicológicamente. Nunca lloraba, y si lo hacía era por una razón de peso como la muerte de un ser querido o algo semejante, no por tonterías amorosas. Pero, ¿cómo consolarse a sí misma? Se sentía despechada a pesar de no haber aclarado nunca qué era lo que significaba para el genio, ella había dado por hecho que era importante para el ojiblanco, pero tal parecía que para él el término_ importante_ tenía un significado distinto al que ella pensaba.

Entonces ella misma había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía reprocharle demasiado al Hyuuga, como mucho lo que aconteció con aquel beso, poco más. No eran novios, no eran pareja, no eran compañeros sentimentales; sólo compañeros, sólo amigos, sólo camaradas, y aquellos términos no le gustaban, no le bastaban para darse por complacida.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el pálido shinobi de largos cabellos oscuros y penetrante mirada opalina le correspondiera a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad y de la misma forma, cosa que sabía que era del todo improbable e imposible, no más que un dulce y cruel sueño.

Aún sollozando, dejó que su espalda resbalara por el húmedo tronco de un gran abeto, abrazándose a sí misma.

* * *

Suspiró, frustrada y cansada de tener que esperar a la maestra de armas durante mucho más tiempo.

Hacía ya más de media hora que había dado por finalizada su labor de preparar el terreno, y viendo que la muchacha aún se demoraría, inclusive acercó un par de robustos troncos al espacio que había dejado para la hoguera y que, por pura precaución, había rodeado con piedras.

Ahora yacía sentada sobre uno de los dos troncos que había acercado al lugar, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro sujeto por ambas manos, mostrándose de lo más aburrida. Le gustaba la noche y lo relacionado con ella, pero tener que estar atenta por si algún enemigo se acercaba al Señor feudal no le permitía alejarse del claro, cosa que la hacía sentir atada, enjaulada.

Cómo detestaba sentirse así de nuevo.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos un mísero instante para disfrutar de la suave brisa que, junto a un inconfundible aroma a floresta, arrastró el olor de la morena de ojos chocolates. No tardó demasiado en aparecer entre la espesura con un montón de maderos que depositó sin cuidado alguno a los pies de Meiko. La joven iba a responderle un borderío ante tal provocación, pero sus ganas de discutir se vieron reducidas bajo mínimos al ver de pasada los ojos de la morena, rojizos y ligeramente hinchados de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

La chica panda no tardó en volver el rostro hacia la dirección opuesta, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual. Se acuclilló y comenzó a amontonar las maderas que ella misma había traído.

- Tenten. - apenas se volvió para mirar a quien le llamaba. - Yo haré la primera guardia. Descansa.

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron la kunoichi de la Hoja pudo ver cómo una sonrisa surcó los labios de la Satö sin ningún deje de burla, menosprecio ni desconsideración. Asintió con la cabeza y, tras ponerse en pie, buscó cobijo bajo la copa de uno de tantos árboles colindantes.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el décimo-segundo capítulo. Sí, ha sido un tanto más largo que los demás, pero debía asegurarme de dejar todos los cabos bien atados para así poder continuar con la trama. Como pequeño adelanto tan sólo diré que el próximo capítulo será/es de mis preferidos, así que ahí lo dejo.

Bueno, aprovecho que esta semana la tengo totalmente libre de exámenes para ocupar las horas muertas escribiendo y/o dibujando (_aunque no estoy de humor para esto último; debo dibujar a Itachi para un amigo y **detesto** a ese Uchiha. Me entran harcadas nada más tomar el lápiz ¬¬_). A lo que iba, que me voy por las ramas...

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo y aguante NejiTen /"**


	13. Apoyo

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

_**A**poyo_

Suspiró por decimocuarta vez a lo largo de la noche, reprochándose a sí misma su anterior actitud para con la muchacha_._

"_Descansa_", le había dicho. Por favor, ¿_desde cuándo soy tan buena_?, se cuestionó a sí misma, resoplando para apartar un molesto mechón de su cabello que le impedía parte de su visión, _no debería haber hecho eso. Es un ninja, y debería saber controlar sus sentimientos en medio de una misión_.

Antes de partir de la aldea le había preguntado a Hiashi sobre la morena, y aunque el hombre parecía ser igual de hablador que su sobrino, le respondió_:_

_- Es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea. Será una gran ayuda._

Ya, claro. ¿Y esa era la "_gran ayuda"_ que podía proporcionarle? Una ayuda un tanto mediocre, a su parecer. Derrumbarse en plena encomienda no era algo que tuviera cavidad en la mente de la Satö, pero debía reconocer que no todo el mundo podía tener tal dominio de sus emociones como lo tenía ella misma o el tan famoso Neji Hyuuga.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde yacía su compañera totalmente inmóvil, abrazándose a sí misma para infundirse algo de calor en una noche tan fría como aquella o, simplemente, para imaginar que era el genio quien la envolvía con sus brazos; aquello era algo que Meiko no podía llegar a saber. Regresó a su posición anterior, vista al frente y cuerpo erguido, para volver a caminar en torno al pequeño campamento que habían montado. Hacía ya tiempo que el fuego que habían encendido se había extinguido en su totalidad, siento la propia kunoichi de las Nubes quien se había ocupado de apagarlo nada más calentar un poco la cena; ahora observaba las cenizas con ademán entretenido, parándose ante la anterior ubicación de la fogata.

Quería saber porqué tenía esa extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho de esa manera con tan sólo mirar a su "_camarada"_. Si bien ella nunca lo admitiría, sentía un deje de compasión y lástima por Tenten, tal vez incluso la identificaba como su "_yo pasado_", y el hecho de haberle soltado de una manera tan ligera una noticia como la que horas entes le había dicho sin apenas proponérselo no le ayudaba a apaciguar sus tan bien escondidos sentimientos.

- Ese Neji debe de ser realmente un estúpido. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió informar a su novia de nuestro patético matrimonio concertado? Es absurdo. - reflexionó la joven en apenas un susurro, volviendo a caminar, ésta vez hacia la tienda de campaña donde dormía Eitaro y, en el exterior, sus perritos falderos.

Sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por los modales ni los miramientos que debía adoptar con un cliente de tan importante calibre, abrió la entrada de lona de par en par para que entrara la gélida brisa matutina.

- ¡Arriba, Señor Eitaro! - exclamó, despertando de sopetón al aludido, a sus vasallos y a la propia Tenten, que de un ágil salto desenfundó un kunai, alerta ante repentino estruendo. Meiko rió por lo bajo y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al tiempo que miraba a un confuso hombre somnoliento, reacio a levantarse del saco de dormir.- Son las cinco de la mañana, y si no quiere tener que correr durante todo el día sin descanso es mejor que se ponga en pie de inmediato. - informó, infundiendo a su voz un deje de amenaza contenida que el sujeto captó de inmediato.

Volvió a cerrar la entrada de aquel improvisado dormitorio y giró sobre su propio eje, caminando hacia donde reposaban sus ligeros equipajes; mas apenas dio un paso su mirada se topó con la de la morena, que permanecía estoica en la posición que había adoptado segundos atrás debido al sobresalto. Meiko dirigió su vista a su kunai empuñado y luego alzó una ceja para volver a restablecer el tenso contacto visual. Los orbes chocolates de Tenten fueron los primeros en ceder, guardando con suma lentitud el arma bajo su holgada manga y resoplando molesta.

Cuando al fin Eitaro estuvo listo, pudieron partir. Aquel día ambas kunoichis se habían propuesto avanzar todo lo que el día anterior no habían podido a causa de los descansos que se tomaba aquel fastidioso hombre, cosa que no dudaron en dejarle bien claro: "_Nada de paradas_", habían dicho al unísono, a lo que al varón no le quedó más que aceptar. No era bueno enfrentarse a mujeres, menos aún si eran un par como las que tenía frente a él.

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin más, caminando en completo silencio sin las irritantes quejas que el día anterior habían tenido que soportar; todos se limitaban a hacer su trabajo, en el caso de las kunoichis proteger, y en el de su cliente y su séquito, dejarse hacer. No fue hasta el mediodía cuando Tenten dirigió su vista a su espalda, analizando a los exhaustos hombres que se esforzaban por seguirles el ritmo, un ritmo que quizá sobrepasaba sus posibilidades.

- Deberíamos descansar. - murmuró sin expresión alguna, mirando a la susodicha a la cual iban dirigidas aquellas palabras; Meiko se vio obligada a aceptar casi a regañadientes.

- Vale, vale... - accedió, posando sus dorados ojos en Eitaro y los suyos - Pero más les vale apresurar el paso si queremos cumplir con el itinerario de ruta. - les advirtió al ver que éstos se dejaban caer en el suelo o, en el caso del Señor Feudal, sobre una roca.

Tenten les imitó y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre sus piernas, acuclillándose y soltando una exhalación pesarosa. Ella no estaba cansada en absoluto, y el tener que parar cada pocas horas porque el lastre que llevaban no podía seguir sus pasos era algo que la ponía de mal humor, peor aún del que ya traía desde la noche anterior.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de la Satö, aquellas que nada más oír habían hundido su mundo de fantasía rosa llena de algodones y nubes por doquier donde su príncipe azul era un apuesto Hyuuga de nombre Neji. Le dolía pensar que todo lo vivido había sido un cruel sueño que tan sólo había servido para avivar su idealización de la extraña relación que mantenía con el genio. Eran compañeros como mínimo, amigos la mayoría del tiempo, confidentes cuando se necesitaban mutuamente, y amantes en tan sólo una ocasión. ¿Qué se podía deducir en claro de aquello? _Nada_, se respondió a si misma.

Eitaro se puso en pie, y sus acompañantes no tardaron en imitarle como si de sus sombras se tratasen. Sin mediar palabra echaron a andar.

- ¿A dónde se supone que van? - les preguntó la morena erguiéndose, lo que le faltaba era que ahora sus protegidos se perdieran en el bosque y tuvieran que ir tras ellos.

- Al riachuelo que hay cerca de aquí. - respondió el hombre de mala gana, dejando patente que no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuestionado en lo referente a sus acciones.

La maestra de armas agudizó un poco el oído y pudo captar el correr del agua cada vez con más nitidez, detalle que había pasado por alto al estar enfrascada en su mente.

- No se demoren. - les advirtió, y dicho esto, se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Cuando sus pasos se alejaron lo suficiente, todo quedó envuelto en una calma que, en otras circunstancias, la hubiera relajado; con la Satö presente no. No podía mostrarse tranquila y sumisa con esa chica a su lado, le daba mala espina, le caía mal, la detestaba. Pensaba reprocharle a Tsunade el haberla enviado de misión con ella en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión, pero hasta entonces debería esperar.

Con disimulo miró a Meiko, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad, con su cuerpo inusualmente relajado y las manos extendidas en forma de cruz mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos con una delicadeza irreal por la apacible brisa que soplaba; aquella parecía ser una escena semejante a las de los libros de hadas de los bosques que su madre solía relatarle cuando no era más que una pequeña infante. Ella sí parecía disfrutar de la esencia verde y del aroma silvestre que rebosaba el ambiente.

- ¿Quieres calmarte de una buena vez? - inquirió la joven de dorados ojos, aún sin abrir éstos. Sus labios se curvaron de forma apenas perceptible.- No voy a comerte. - aseguró.

Tenten frunció el ceño y apartó el rostro en otra dirección de manera pueril, dejando escapar un disconforme "Mhp" que pareció más propio de Neji que de ella misma.

- Sé que a tus ojos soy esa zorra que atacó a tu querido amiguito, pero no planeo acabar con todo aquel que se me ponga por delante, ¿sabes? Ya tendré tiempo para ello cuando regrese a Konoha - intentó bromear.

Dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados con lentitud, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su compañera y escrutar su ceñudo rostro; tal parecía que no le habia agradado lo más mínimo la pequeña burla que recién acababa de expresar, pues seguía con aquella expresión que denotaba incomodidad y enojo a partes iguales. Suspiró.- Me importa bien poco lo que opines de mi, pero haz el favor de no complicar aun más ésta absurda misión.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Que yo complico la misión? - repitió la trigueña kunoichi, atravesándola con la mirada llena de veneno que nada tenia que envidiar al que empleaba la propia Shizune.- ¡No soy yo quien va restregando por ahí su matrimonio con un Hyuuga! - le recriminó molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Ella nunca se había mostrado irritada ni celosa respecto a lo que el genio concierne, pero el haberse enterado de lo acontecido de boca de _esa_ era lo peor que podía haberle pasado. Prefería mil veces que le dieran una patada en el trasero, que la torturaran con técnicas ilusorias o que incluso la obligaran a hacerse el harakiri.

La Satö alzó ambas cejas, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

- Que tú hayas perdido la cabeza por ese Hyuuga no significa que sea el centro del universo. - expresó sin más, mirándola con tranquilidad.- Reconozco que es apuesto, tal vez incluso atractivo; que tiene unos ojos envidiables y una melena que ya me gustaría a mí tener, pero es un cubo de hielo y creo que ni siquiera sabe pronunciar más de 3 palabras.

- ¡No hables así de él! ¿No lo conoces y te atreves a juzgarle? Eres una hipócrita, Satö.

- Ya te dije que me trae sin cuidado lo que puedas pensar de mi. - se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema.- El caso es que nunca quise restregarte por la cara que contraeré nupcias con ese tal Neji, no creo que sea algo de lo que se pueda presumir. Es machista y retrógrado. - pareció escupir con repulsión aquellos dos adjetivos, reflejando la aversión que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Y ante eso la maestra de armas no pudo añadir ni reprocharle nada en absoluto, limitándose a guardar silencio y ladear la cabeza hacia su izquierda, irritada al saber que la chica-gato tenía razón. La familia Hyuuga nunca se había caracterizado por la libertad de la que gozaban sus componentes, y de ello había sido fiel testigo Tenten; si ya le parecía miserable el que restringieran los actos e inclusive los pensamientos del Bouke y parte del Souke, que encima obligaran a una persona a casarse con alguien con quien no deseaba era incalificable e inconcebible.

- Le amas. - nuevamente fue Meiko quien habló, haciendo que la aludida se viera obligada a posar sus pies en la tierra.

- ¿Cómo? - murmuró, confusa ante tan repentina afirmación.- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Simplemente expongo lo obvio. Si no lo hicieras no te hubiera afectado tanto la noticia del compromiso, ni te hubieras ido a llorar al bosque anoche, ni te hubieras molestado tanto en defender el honor de tu novio. - reiteró con simpleza, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna diestra.

- ¡No! Te equivocas... Él no es mi novio ni nada parecido... - aseguró, no del todo convencida sobre qué respuesta darle.- Y aunque así fuera, eso no cambiaría las cosas.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron sonreír a la Satö, pues no hicieron más que confirmar lo que ya se suponía: No eran pareja, muy a pesar de Tenten, según parecía. Entonces, en el hipotético caso de que Neji compartiera un mínimo de sus sentimientos, aquello le dejaba un mínimo margen de escapar de su reclusión.

- Bueno, no hay que darlo todo por perdido... No aún. - bisbiseó, siguiendo la ruta que habían tomado Eitaro y los demás rumbo al pequeño río que se hacía sonar entre la espesura del bosque.

La morena no lo comprendió del todo, pero algo en su cerebro hizo un clamoroso _click_ y, sin ni siquiera proponérselo, caminó tras la kunoichi, un tanto más confiada de que al menos ella no intentaba preservar aquel maldito acuerdo de familias en los que los principales inmiscuidos nada habían tenido que ver.

* * *

No fue hasta que cayó la noche cuando volvieron a pararse para tomar un respiro y, de paso, acampar con la intención de pasar allí la noche.

Habían avanzado bastante, más incluso de lo que esperaban recorrer aquel mismo día, mas Eitaro no pareció quejarse a pesar del dolor de pies y el cansancio que se volvieron insufribles y que evocaron en aquella pausa. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la dichosa aldea, no más de un kilómetro y medio, tal vez. En un principio aquello hubiese agradado a Tenten, que partió de Konoha deseosa de regresar cuanto antes, mas ahora prefería no pisar su tierra natal en una buena temporada.

Apenas le había dado tiempo de sentarse sobre el suelo cuando pudo captar con claridad el justo momento en el que su compañera se tensaba, olisqueando el aire. Extrañada, se puso en pie y abrió la boca para decir algo, siendo abruptamente interrumpida por la Satö.

- Tenten. - la llamó, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de soslayo.- Se acercan.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Se acercan. - repitió con brusquedad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Eitaro y los suyos, que voltearon a verlas.

Pronto ambas kunoichis se posicionaron frente a él y tras él respectivamente, olvidándose por completo del par de hombres que, sólo en teoría, debían permanecer junto a su Señor para protegerle, pero que se mostraban temerosos y asustadizos sobre lo que podría acercárseles según habían oído. Tensos e inquietos, todos se limitaron a dejar correr sus miradas por la espesura del bosque, en busca de algo o alguien que pudiera resultar dañino o nocivo para el cacique.

En cuestión de segundos dos pares de sombras recorrieron el lugar velozmente, siendo casi imposible visualizar más allá de sus sombras o algún que otro movimiento que provocaban en los matorrales más cercanos. Sólo cuando se detuvieron pudieron visualizar con claridad sus siluetas, de elevada estatura, delgados y ataviados con oscuras ropas que le servían de camuflaje en la oscuridad de la noche, demasiado cubiertos como para poder rescatar algo más de su aspecto físico. Inclusive bajo las máscaras de tela que cubrían parte de su rostro pudieron apreciar las despectivas y burlonas sonrisas que les dedicaban.

- Vaya, ¿sólo dos niñitas y dos mascotas? Creo que nos lo pusieron demasiado fácil. - se quejó uno de ellos.

- ¿Cuánto creéis que durarán? - preguntó otro.

- Pues... 5 minutos, tal vez. - casi pareció teletransportarse a las espaldas de uno de los criados, acercándose a su oído y exclamando un:- ¡BU!

El hombre, horrorizado y con la sangre helada, no tardó en gritar de pánico y salir huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el interior del bosque, y su compañero, viendo que las posibilidades de perder la vida que había al enfrentarse contra bandidos siendo sólo cuatro, le siguió a los pocos segundos. Los enmascarados rieron como posesos.

- ¿5 minutos? ¡2 como máximo! - se mofó el mismo que había hablado en primer lugar, haciendo que ambas muchachas fruncieran el ceño más aún.

- ¿Porqué no cerráis el pico? Habláis mucho para lo poco que hacéis. - la voz de Meiko se asemejó a un potente rugido que resonó en todo el lugar, acallando las continuas burlas hacia sus habilidades y experiencia como ninja. Como única respuesta, uno de ellos se situó frente por frente, alzando un kunai a la altura del cuello de la joven.

- ¿Acaso quieres comprobar en tus carnes lo que sabemos hacer. - preguntó.

- No estaría de más un poco de acción. - declaró con altanería, retirando el arma de su garganta en un veloz movimiento y rasgando el brazo de su oponente con sus garras de chakra. Éste retrocedió.- ¿Tú que dices, Tenten? - inquirió, y ambas sonrieron a la vez.

- Veremos quién dura dos minutos. - retó la morena, empuñando un kunai y uno de sus pequeños pergaminos.

Sus rivales dejaron escapar varias carcajadas, colocándose frente a ellas. _Dos para ella y dos para mí_, hizo cuentas la maestra de armas, maldiciendo a los cobardes que recién acababan de huir para dejarlas solas ante los enemigos. Sin embargo, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que así era mil veces mejor; menos estorbos de por medio y menos distracciones, no podía pedir más en una situación así.

Sin previo aviso, aquella pequeña llanura, silenciosa y usualmente desierta, se convirtió en un campo de batalla donde lo único que se atinaba a oír era el sonido del metal chocar.

* * *

¡Al fin pude actualizar! ¡Sobreviví a una tediosa semana llena de exámenes por doquier cuyo único fin era amargarme la existencia, pero no lo consiguieron! e.e" Ando de lo más feliz porque los aprobé todos con buena nota, merezco un premio por ello xD

Además de los estudios también estuve ocupada con las catequesis y el dichoso dibujo de Itachi, que por cierto, ya acabé (gracias a Dios). Muchas me preguntaron el porqué de mi odio hacia ese Uchiha, y la única respuesta que puedo dar a eso es ésta: Tengo una hermana menor. Sí, una dulce hermanita que se dedica a meterse con Neji y alegando que Itachi Uchiha es el único genio que habrá visto nacer Konoha... Gilipolleces suyas ¬¬ Y ahí reside mi odio hacia todo el clan Uchiha n.n xD

He de agradecer a** Vistoria** el pequeño detalle de las edades, que se me pasó por completo x.x" Al igual, muchisisísisisisisimas gracias a **Nocturnals **por ayudarme a resolver el problema de las actualizaciones, que por un maldito error de FF no me permitía subir este capítulo u.u"

He de agradeceros por todos los reviews que me animan a seguir adelante con este fanfic, de veras, me alegran el día.

Espero no tardarme mucho con el próximo capítulo de _**Vacaciones nevadas** _y con el próximo del_ **Destino es caprichoso.**_

¡Un beso! :D


	14. Ayuda

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

_**A**yuda_

Las cosas no estaban resultando como deberían, de hecho, estaban lejos de ir como se esperaba.

Ambas eran kunoichis fuertes, experimentadas y, en la mayoría de los casos, letales. Entonces, ¿porqué estaban exhaustas si apenas llevaban una media hora de combate?. Había que reconocer que sus contrincantes eran rápidos, y encima, a eso había que sumarle le doblaban en número y que, aparte de no descuidar sus espaldas, tampoco podían dejar desprotegido a Eitaro, que hasta el momento no se había movido de su sitio, paralizado ante tantas sombras oscuras que le revoloteaban alrededor. Casi parecía haber lamido sapos venenosos, con aquellas dilatadas pupilas fijas en la nada.

Tenten maldijo en su interior, esquivando uno de tantísimos golpes que intentaron asestarle entre los dos. Si al menos esos perritos falderos se hubiesen quedado para distraerles no se verían en tan complicada situación.

Pero, lo peor de todo no eran sus enemigos ni la falta de colaboración de su cliente, sino que, como era de esperar, Meiko y Tenten no se entendían. Cuando una se encontraba a la izquiera, la otra se desplazaba hacia la derecha. Si la morena se agachaba, Satö saltaba. Si una atacaba, la otra defendía. Así durante todo el combate, exponiendo los puntos débiles de cada una sin proponérselo. Aquello era una gran desventaja siendo su primer combate juntas y teniendo mentalidades tan distintas.

- Maldición, ¡cúbreme, Meiko! - exclamó, eludiendo un nuevo ataque por la espalda antes de comenzar a lanzar una lluvia de kunais que, aunque certeros, sólo uno dio en el blanco, haciendo que el enmascarado gruñera y cubriera su hombro con una mano.

- Ya, ¡¿y dejo que me apuñalen? - bramó con la misma intensidad, volviendo sus doradas orbes hacia la maestra de armas durante un mísero segundo.

Aquella distacción bien podría haberle costado la vida.

Cuando restauró el contacto visual con sus contrincantes, sólo uno estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole como si ya la diese por muerta. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y entonces vio cómo el hombre restante parecía haber caído de él con un kunai fuertemente empuñado. Sobresaltada y sin tiempo a reaccionar, cerró los ojos, esperando aquella estocada que, por una razón o por otra, jamás llegó.

Se oyó el sonido de la tela y de la carne abriéndose, seguido de un alarido de dolor que le heló la sangre. Para cuando abrió los ojos, el mismo atacante que podría haberla matado se encontraba tirado sobre el césped, formando un pequeño charco de sangre que brotaba de su abdomen y de su garganta.

- Pues como sigas descuidándote de esa forma te apuñalarán me ayudes o no. - Tenten habló, y la chica-gato la miró justo para ver una sonrisa de satisfacción surcar los labios de la morena.

La imitó y sonrió de igual manera, comprendiendo al instante lo sucedido. Tal vez tuviesen formas distintas de luchar, pero de lo que no cabía duda era de que ambos estilos eran compatibles de una forma u otra. La kunoichi del Rayo siempre peleaba sola, sin ayuda de nadie, sin tener que depender de un compañero donde apoyarse; todo lo contrario que Tenten, que siempre había combatido junto con Lee o Neji, resguardando en ellos sus puntos flacos de igual forma que ella les cubría los suyos.

De esa forma, tendrían que formar un buen equipo quisieran o no. No tenían otra salida salvo la muerte, y no era una opción que cavilaran jamás.

- Te debo una. - musitó, reincorporándose y pegando su espalda con la de la morena. Tal vez fuese un golpe para su orgullo, pero si quería que las cosas saliesen bien, debía ceder.- De acuerdo, haremos esto a tu manera.

Tenten asintió levemente, alzando el kunai a la altura de su pecho mientras que, con la otra mano, desenfundaba dos de sus pergaminos.

- Cúbreme y, en cuanto te haga una señal, aléjate cuanto te sea posible junto con Eitaro. - le ordenó, colocando ambos pergaminos en el suelo y acuclillándose. El hombre más cercano a su posición hizo amago de acercársele, viendo cómo sus posibilidades de hacerlo se reducían a mínimas ante la posición de defensa de su compañera, que no perdía detalle de cada uno de los ninjas. Dio un ágil salto y comenzó a realizar la técnica de los Dragones Ascendentes con maestría, apuntando a la perfección cada arma que hacía aparecer y lanzándolas velozmente; con ello era fácil deducir que poco tiempo les quedaba a los bandidos para defenderse y atacar simultáneamente, teniendo que cuidarse también de la Satö.

Ésta, aprovechando el descuido de uno de ellos, había arremetido contra él, perforando su pierna de cabo a rabo con sus afiladas garras de chakra.

La morena le hizo la tan esperada seña, y sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi de las Nubes brincó hacia un árbol junto con su protegido, que corría despavorido; ambos se posicionaron en una de sus ramas. En cuanto se pusieron a cubierto, comenzó a llover infinidad de puntiagudas y afiladas armas de todos los tipos y tamaños imaginables. Los cuerpos de los tres shinobis restantes se vieron atravesados por más de una, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y dejándoles reducidos a nada.

Ambas suspiraron aliviadas, mientras el Señor Feudal se dejaba caer sobre la rama, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso y agarrotado a causa del temor.

- Con que duraríamos 5 minutos... - recordó Tenten, sonriendo orgullosa ante el trabajo en equipo que habían realizado.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde su ahora compañera se encontraba, y desde la distancia pudo ver que su sonrisa reflejaba con exactitud lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, quizá demasiado rápido y confuso como para que pudiese apreciar con exactitud lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Uno de los cuerpos que yacía en el suelo se esfumó, volviéndose todo humo y alertando a la maestra de armas, que cuando ladeó la cabeza en aquella dirección ya tenía al verdadero shinobi a sólo un par de metros, con una pequeña daga lista para penetrar su cuerpo.

Tarde.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivarle o tomar un arma del suelo para defenderse.

Tarde para que Meiko corriera a su encuentro y apartara a su enemigo de aquella trayectoria mortal.

Tarde para hacer algo que salvara su vida... Salvo una cosa: Rezar.

- ¡Tenten!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pidiendo que un milagro cayese del cielo y la ayudase en aquellos momentos en los que sabía que ni Kami-sama podría enviarle nada ni nadie. Quizá fuera su hora, pensó, mientras esperaba que en alguna parte de su cuerpo se manifestara un intenso dolor a causa del apuñalamiento de su enemigo.

- ¡Tenten! - la llamó aún más fuerte la Satö, aunque ella no parecía hacerle caso.

Sólo atinó a oír una cosa aparte de los gritos de Meiko:

- ¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!

Luego, el más sepulcral de los silencios y diversos golpes secos y rápidos que dieron paso a un desplome. Algo había pasado, algo que le permitía seguir con vida, pues seguía sintiendo cómo su corazón latía sin problema alguno. Había identificado al instante aquellos voz y aquella técnica, pero no creía que fuese él, lo que la llevó a pensar que la habían matado sin dolor alguno y que había llegado al cielo sin necesidad de pasar por el purgatorio.

Claro. Tenía que ser eso, sino no veía explicación posible.

- Tenten... Tenten... - de nuevo aquella voz masculina que tan familiar se le hacía, ésta vez mucho más cerca de ella. Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos poco a poco, estableciendo un inmediato contacto visual con aquellas perlas que tanto adoraba y anhelaba.

- Neji... Tú... - observó los alrededores, captando al último oponente sin vida en el suelo y, donde deberían de haber estado Meiko y Eitaro, ya no había nada. Debían haber partido hacia la Villa hacía segundos, cuando ella cavilaba sobre su estado vital: viva o muerta. Volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, alzando la mano para posarla en su mejilla. Ella apartó la cara de inmediato, recordando la noticia que él mismo debía haberle dado y que no lo había hecho. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de rodillas sobre el suelo y que su compañero había tenido que acuclillarse para poder estar a su altura.

Frunció el ceño, contrariado ante la repentina hostilidad que emanaba de la morena.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? - preguntó, dejando colgar su brazo a uno de sus costados y apoyando dicha mano en el suelo.

- ¿A mi? ¡Nada! - murmuró irónica.- Sólo que me he enterado quién es la prometida del prodigio Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo lo...? ¿Ella es la compañera que te han asignado? - volvió a inquirir, cada vez con peor cara.

- Sí. De no ser por Meiko aún seguiría preguntándome qué hice para merecer un trato como el que me das.

- ¿Acabo de salvarte la vida y te quejas de cómo te trato? - resopló, molesto.

- Oh. ¡Gracias por salvarme la vida, Señor Hyuuga! ¡Eternamente agradecida le estaré! ¿Quiere que le bese la mano, o estará bien con que ingrese en su familia como sirvienta? - alzó la voz más de lo previsto, inclinándose hacia delante como muestra de tensión y defensa.

Aquella cercanía le permit¡ó ver con total claridad aquella furia que brotaba de aquellas orbes chocolates que le habían encandilado tiempo atrás con su dulzura, aunque ahora poco quedaba de ella. Se reincorporó de inmediato, sin querer oír ni una palabra más salir de los labios de la muchacha.

- Se acabó, Tenten.

- ¿Que se acabó? ¿Que se acabó qué?

- No me apetece hablar en ésta situación. Estás cansada y confusa. Cuando te calmes, hablaremos. - giró sobre sus propios talones, dando un par de pasos para alejarse de ella.

No le miró, sólo bajó la mirada para castigar a la húmeda tierra con un fuerte puñetazo, como si ella fuese la culpable de su ira y de sus males.

- Neji. - le llamó, haciendo que éste se parara en seco y volviese a girar para quedar mirándola fijamente. Aquella era la señal que le permitía continuar hablando.- Tú... ¿Por qué? - alzó su vista para encontrarse con un leve e imperceptible amago de desconcierto en la posición de sus cejas. Continuó.- ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su voz había pasado de ser un murmullo a convertirse en un apremio, anhelando una respuesta clara y concisa sobre el por qué de sus actos pasados. Sí, tal vez no hubiese sido un total caballero con su amiga, pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, mucho menos de eso.

La maestra de armas notó cómo su mirada se intensificaba más aún -_si es que eso era posible_-, atravesando todo su ser en unos simples segundos. Se vio tentada de apartar la mirada, pero si nunca lo había hecho, ésta vez no sería la excepción; se la mantendría fija aunque en ello le fuese el alma.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para darle la respuesta que pedía, fuese la que esperara o no, mas lo único que salió de su boca fue un mudo suspiro. Deshizo el camino andado y volvió a pararse frente a ella, mirándola desde aquella abismal diferencia de altura.

- Porque... - Tenten tragó saliva, apartando la mirada sin poder aguantarla ni un segundo más. La voz del genio sonaba un tanto estrangulada, como si le costase articular palabra. ¿Tan de sorpresa le había pillado aquella pregunta?.- Supongo que fue porque... - vale, ahora aquí venía la parte donde se oía una respuesta como "mis hormonas pudieron conmigo" ó "fue un calentón de segundos" y demás cosas por el estilo. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para la respuesta.- Porque te quiero, Tenten.

Silencio.

¿Cómo? ¿Que qué había dicho? No, no, su cerebro no podía haber sido tan cruel como para distorsionarle la comprensión de las palabras, ¿no? Jamás soñó oír aquella frase salir de los labios de Neji "Cubito de Hielo" Hyuuga -para qué mentir, su mente le había recreado aquella frase con su voz una vez tras otra-, pero oírselo decir en persona era muy distinto... ¡Sí! ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Lo había reconocido de una vez por todas!

Alzó la cabeza con rapidez, a la espera de encontrarse con aquellos orbes platinados que la hacían delirar posados en su rostro. Cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar nada frente a ella salvo aquella llanura desierta.

Lo único que atinó a ver fue el cuerpo de su compañero convertirse en una forma difusa mientras caía desplomado a su costado izquierdo, casi como si le hubiera alcanzado una bala desde la espalda. Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron desmesuradamente, estática en el sitio. El sonido de aquel desvanecimiento se manifestó a modo de un amortiguado estrépito seguido de una exhalación de aire contenido.

Lentamente giró su cabeza para mirar al chico, queriendo encontrarle sonriente, con un deje de burla en su rostro al haberse dejado caer a propósito para gastarle una broma, a sabiendas de que era mentira y aún a pesar de que su cerebro le recriminaba aquellas vanas ilusioines.

Con su oscuro cabello esparcido con total libertad por su ancha espalda cubierta de aquella camisa blanca, mantenía su rostro mirando hacia la dirección donde Tenten se encontraba caída de rodillas, con sus ojos perla cerrados y su respiracion agitada, casi hiperventilando. La kunoichi alzó la mano para acariciar su pálida mejilla, más fría e incolora de lo habitual.

- Neji... - le llamó, en un débil susurro.

Oyó el chasquido de las ramas a no más de unos metros de su posición actual, pero no le dio la menor importancia, de hecho, en aquel mismo momento nada le importaba. Como si quería venir otro shinobi por la espalda para acabar con su vida, que le daba igual.

- Listo, ya llevé a Eitaro a su Villa. La recompensa no ha sido muy buena pero al men... - la voz de la Satö dejó de oírse en el mismo momento en el que le fue visible el cuerpo del joven Hyuuga tendido cual largo era sobre el suelo.

Sus pupilas doradas se hicieron visible en su totalidad debido a la conmoción de aquella imagen. Cuando había marchado junto con el Señor no había pensado encontrarse una escena semejante, ni aunque se la hubiesen descrito con pelos y señales lo hubiese creído posible.

- Tenten... - la llamó.- ... te dejé a solas con él para que hablárais las cosas, no para que le dejaras seco a golpes... - habló sin salir de su asombro general, dando un mísero paso hacia ella.

La morena apenas oyó lo que decía, sólo llegaban palabras sueltas, distorsionadas y casi intengibles, como si le hablara en un idioma nuevo y desconocido para ella. Sólo alzó la cabeza, dejando de mirar el lívido rostro de Neji y posando su mirada en la de la muchacha de piel cobriza.

- Meiko... Ayúdame... - le rogó, casi le imploró en un estrangulado sollozo mientras las cuencas de sus ojos se anegaba de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y pasear libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

¡Wow, récord para mí: Me dio tiempo a actualizar mis dos fics en un sólo día! *¬*

Sí, señoritas, nuestro querido genio al fin apareció, ¿y qué mejor acto de presencia que sincerarse un poquito? Sólo fueron unas palabras, pero al menos calaron hondo en Tenten, que ya era hora que oyese algo semejante por parte del Hyuuga, ¿no?

Bueno, poco más tengo que añadir, sólo que, como comenté en **Vacaciones nevadas**, estaré ausente por dos semanas (_excursión con la clase y Semana Santa/Pascua, que caen seguiditos_), y a parte de eso, sólo decir que espero que les haya gustado y, ya saben, ¡reviews! n_n"

¡Un beso! :D


	15. Intimidad

Los personajes de la serie **Naruto **no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su querido y alabado autor: Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante, la historia/trama sí ha salido de mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

_**I**ntimidad_

Recorría una y otra vez toda la zona del pasillo cercana a la puerta de aquella habitación, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda y con una clara expresión de preocupación pintada en su rostro. A cada 30 segundos que pasaban volteaba su cabeza hacia la sala donde Tsunade e Ino se encontraban, examinando al prodigio del clan más importante de toda Konoha.

Había sido una estúpida, se autodenominaba cada vez que pesaba en lo ocurrido.

Él le había salvado la vida, apareciendo justo cuando ella se había rendido por completo y había asumido que en aquellos instantes era débil, sin debatirse para poder zafarse de las escuálidas manos de la muerte, y ante eso, se había dedicado a reprocharle a su compañero sobre sus actos, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo por su estado. Suspiró. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta? Su piel pálida, casi grisácea; sus pupilas, más dilatadas y perdidas de lo habitual; su alborotada melena, siempre perfecta; la expresión de su cuerpo, y por último, su estrangulada voz, que había perdido toda potencia desde la primera vez que le oyó en aquel día.

Todo delataba que algo le ocurría, aunque él se mantuviera erguido y sereno e intentara hacer lo posible para no dejarlo ver a través de aquella máscara de indiferencia. Volvió a suspirar, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana, justo la que se encontraba frente a la puerta. Nadie más había en aquel lugar, principalmente porque nadie más sabía lo ocurrido, salvo Meiko.

Ahora ésta última debía estar en el complejo Hyuuga, informando al cabecilla del clan y a sus hijas sobre lo ocurrido a petición de Tenten; sabía que a Neji no le gustaría que todos se enterasen de su fortuito desmayo, por lo que envió a la Satö para que diese parte a sus familiares más cercanos. Hacía no más de 15 minutos que había partido, y probablemente no tardarían en llegar hasta el hospital de Konoha. Mientras, cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo relajarse.

Le fue imposible con tantas ideas rondando su mente.

"_¿Por qué me besaste?_".

"_Porque te quiero_", había sido su respuesta momentos antes de desplomarse.

Cuando ella había formulado tal enrevesada pregunta no había esperado ni por asomo una contestación tan sincera. Sabía que Neji no se iría por las ramas ni mucho menos, pero en cuanto a sentimientos no había persona humana capaz de sacarle una mísera palabra... Salvo ella, al parecer.

Se enorgulleció de sí misma de tan sólo pensar en que ella era quien mejor conocía al muchacho, quien había permanecido a su lado durante casi media vida y, lo más impresionante: Era quien había conseguido ganarse el "cariño" - a su manera -, un beso y una declaración de intenciones con respecto a sus emociones. ¿Entonces, por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Ella siempre se había jactado de tener una confianza inquebrantable, de ser una persona segura y capaz de afrontar miles de cosas... Pero, a pesar de haber recreado en su mente mil formas de declarársele al Hyuuga, ahora estaba en blanco. ¿Qué tenía que decirle exactamente? Es más, ¿recordaría sus palabras de la noche anterior o estaría demasiado aturdido como para siquiera sacar el tema?

Sacándola de su mundo la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Ino y a Tsunade, que salían tras realizar su trabajo - básicamente consistía en examinar al shinobi, que al ser de los predilectos de la aldea, tenía relevancia frente a otros enfermos -. Se incorporó de golpe y se puso en pie con agilidad, acercándose a su amiga rubia y a la mandamás de la aldea.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó, y aunque intentó ocultar esa profunda ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo con tan sólo pensar en qué habría provocado aquel desmayo, no lo consiguió.

- Tranquilízate, Tenten. Está bien. - intentó calmarla la Yamanaka, sonriéndole.

- Su cuerpo no pudo resistir tanto en tan poco. Su misión se alargó más de lo debido, tal parece que no era una simple misión para un gennin... - intervino Tsunade, ceñuda al haber sido engañada de tal manera. Había enviado a uno de sus mejores ninjas a una misión de clase B camuflada bajo el rango D, por lo que había perdido dinero. ¡Indignada estaba por ello!- Nada más regresar fue directo a buscarte, y al no encontrarte vino a preguntarme sobre la misión que teníais en común. Si hubieses visto cómo se puso al enterarse de que ya te habías ido... - relajó su rostro y sonrió con diversión, recordando cómo pudo leer el enojo y el desasosiego en la mirada del ojiblanco. Rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. Aquella era la única vez en lo que llevaba de Hokage que había tenido el placer de ver a un Neji Hyuuga enfadado y al borde del colapso, demostrando así que su coraza de frialdad no era tan buena como todos creían, mucho menos inquebrantable.- En fin, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y probablemente Shizune me matará si me ve descansando con todo el papeleo que hay por arreglar... - suspiró pesadamente.- Hasta pronto, chicas.

- Adiós y gracias, Godaime-sama. - agradeció la morena mientras miraba cómo la rubia se alejaba. Como contestación no recibió más que un gesto con la mano que le restaba importancia al asunto. Volteó a ver a Ino, un tanto más tranquila.- Entonces, ¿no hay de qué preocuparse?

La joven asintió como respuesta. - Aún mantiene unas décimas de fiebre, pero todo está controlado. El detonante que propició su desvanecimiento fue el partir de Konoha sin previo descanso. No comió, no bebió, y al parecer tampoco descansó hasta localizaros, sin contar con que venía con un par de costillas rotas. - explicó la médico y acto seguido sonrió con dulzura, mirando a la maestra de armas con cierta picardía.- Creo que las chicas y yo nos hemos perdido algo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué tuvo tanta prisa por verte, Tenten?

- Oh, no, no... No es nada de importancia... - aseguró, roja cual tomate maduro en plena época de cosecha. ¿Ponerse a explicarle ahora todo lo acontecido hasta el momento? No, gracias. Ahora sólo pensaba en evadirse del tema y ver a Neji. Aquella era la prioridad.- Ino... ¿Puedo verle?

No pareció hacerle demasiada gracia aquel giro tan drástico en la conversación, aunque la comprendía: Si a Shikamaru o a Chouji les hubiese pasado algo parecido también estaría preocupada hasta que pudiese confirmar que estaban sanos y salvos, como parecía ser el cometido de Tenten. Asintió con la cabeza, concediéndole el permiso necesario.

- Claro, entra. Pero sólo con una condición... - calló, achicando la mirada y alargando la angustia del momento. Sí, tal vez fuese un poco perversa, pero realmente quería saber qué pasaba con esos dos, y sabiendo lo vergonzosa que era su amiga en cuanto al genio sabía que aquella sería la única forma de sonsacárselo. - Cuando nos reunamos todas las chicas debes contárnoslo todo. To-do. - hizo especial énfasis en aquella última palabra, señalando a la trigueña con el dedo índice de modo acusatorio.- Ya no hablamos como antes, siempre estás ocupada en misionies, así que esta será la excusa perfecta para reunirnos juntas.

Probablemente lo hizo a modo de justificación, aunque bien sabía Tenten que lo que le movía a preguntar y a insistir en ese tema era su curiosidad, su enorme curiosidad, la cual era más grande que las cejas de Gay-sensei, y eso ya era decir...

Tras sopesarlo concienzudamente no vio más remedio que asentir con la cabeza si quería comprobar cómo estaba su compañero de equipo, además, le vendría bien desahogarse con alguien, y no había nadie mejor en todo el mundo para oírla atentamente que sus amigas de hacía años.

- De acuerdo, lo prometo. - musitó a modo de rendición, acercándose a la puerta y colocando su mano en la perilla de la puerta antes de girar su cuerpo para ver a la ojiazul y sonreírle cuanto le era posible en aquellos momentos. - Gracias, Ino.

- No es nada. - sonrió de igual forma antes de despedirse con la mano y recorrer todo el pasillo para atender a nuevos clientes que esperaban en la recepción principal.

Cuando sus ágiles y ligeros pasos se perdieron volvió a mirar aquel trozo de madera pulida que la separaba de él. Aspiró hondo antes de inclinar con suavidad el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente, casi temerosa sobre lo que iba a encontrar en su interior. Introdujo tan sólo la mitad del cuerpo en la habitación, y armándose de valor, acabó por entrar y cerrar tras de sí.

Contuvo la respiración al ver, a no más de unos metros de ella, la silueta de quien sería su amigo tendido sobre la cama cuan largo era. Las luces se encontraban apagadas, dejando la estancia en una constante oscuridad en la que sólo destacaba el contorno del cuerpo del joven Hyuuga que era levemente iluminado por la tenue la claridad ofrecida por la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana. Se acercó un poco más para poder comprobar que dormía apaciblemente, tanto, que parecía estar inerte. Se regañó a sí misma por pensar aquello.

Se sentó en la silla contigua a la cama para quedar observando al prodigio, maravillada al verle de una forma tan mágica y peculiar.

Su cara poseía un color extraño y difícil de definir con exactitud, una mezcla entre un suave gris y un puro blanco, mucho más pálido y descolorido de como habitualmente se encontraba, sin tonalidad alguna siquiera en los labios. La poca luz de la habitación marcaba aún más sus fracciones que con normalidad se mostraban duras y frías, pero ahora que dormía la morena pudo comprobar que su rostro no siempre se encontraba tenso; relajación y tranquilidad eran los adjetivos con los que se podía describir lo que de aquel hermoso relieve emanaba. Captó incluso el contraste que realizaba la nívea piel del muchacho con el castaño oscuro de su larga melena, esparcida por sus anchos hombros y por parte del blanco colchón, adoptando infinidad de formas subrreales y combinando de una manera maravillosa y a la vez horrible con el sello que había quedado impreso en su frente años atrás y que bien sabía que significaba una vergüenza para él. Con la mirada recorrió uno de los finos mechones de cabello que reposaba sobre el cuello del ojiperla y que juguetonamente realizaba suaves ondas hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo...

Oh, ahí volvieron a detenerse sus ojos, ésta vez sin que ella lo pretendiera. La sábana que cubría su cuerpo sólo dejaba ver de su abdomen - parte de él vendado por la rotura de costillas - y su torso al descubierto, aunque aquello ya era bastante para ella, que a pesar de compartir tantos momentos junto a él, jamás había podido verle de esa forma. Maldijo una vez más las reglas de etiqueta y modales que él seguía y que, por ende, eran las causantes de haber pasado años sin ver aquel monumento en su máximo esplendor. ¿Por qué ocultar un tórax tan bien definido? Apostaba su cabeza y no la perdía a que incluso a Ino se le había caído alguna que otra gota de baba al ver una parte del cuerpo del estoico Neji, a pesar de que ella jamás lo reconocería por su orgullo de mujer.

Tenten sonrió con melancolía al reparar en la cicatriz que decoraba parte del pectoral izquierdo y que acababa poco antes de llegar al hombro. Alzó su mano para acariciar la herida ya cerrada y recorrerla en su totalidad aprovechando que el castaño dormía tranquilamente; cuánto daño le habían hecho en aquella misión... Aquella absurda misión que, desde un principio, sabían que no funcionaría. ¿Traer de vuelta a Sasuke? Eso, incluso en aquel entonces, hubiese resultado imposible. Era por ello por lo que jamás, pasara lo que pasase, le perdonaría a ese Uchiha el daño que, sin pretenderlo, le había provocado al muchacho.

Resopló, satisfecha ya con saber que se encontraba bien después de haberla salvado. Deslizó su mano por su hombro, pasando por su brazo y antebrazo hasta poder tomar la mano de él y recorrerla de arriba a abajo, acariciando el dorso y la palma de ésta hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de su compañero. Tan absorta estaba que hasta que no sintió un leve apretón en ella no alzó la vista para toparse con aquel par de orbes platinadas que desde ese mismo momento la tragaron por completo, dejándose tragar como si estuviera cayendo en el profundo pozo del interior del shinobi. Éste, con un quejido, se incorporó un poco.

- Tenten... ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, confundido.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Me tenías muy preocupada. - reconoció con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente, por lo que a la kunoichi no le fue difícil adivinar el vacío que se escondía tras ese color grisáceo de sus pupilas que manifestaba el cansancio que debía embargar su cuerpo y que, poco a poco, revelaba unas sutiles ojeras púrpuras.

- No recuerdo qué me pasó. - aceptó, cerrando los ojos para intentar que el dolor de su cabeza disminuyera mínimamente.

- ¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí, Neji? ¿Ni la misión? ¿Ni cómo me rescataste...?

- Eso sí lo recuerdo. - la frenó.- Pero, a partir de ahí, sólo tengo pequeños atisbos... Todo está borroso.

- Discutimos. Bueno, más bien te reproché cosas... - le recordó, avergonzada. Viendo que él había vuelto a abrir los ojos y que la miraba expectante, continuó refrescándole la memoria.- Te pregunté por qué me besaste y... Me dijiste que me querías. - finalizó, totalmente sonrojada.

- Ya lo recuerdo. - concedió, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Así que entonces no había sido un sueño... Lo había soltado, se lo había dicho después de largo tiempo callándoselo... Y ni siquiera había sido capaz de recordarlo. _Bien, eres un genio_, _Hyuuga_, se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando con pesadez. Si al menos supiese la reacción de su compañera cuando le oyó decir eso todo sería un tanto más fácil, aunque para qué mentir, ni aún con ayuda divina le sería más llevadero afrontar lo que sentía, aquella cosa a la que todos estaban ya acostumbrados y que él, por circunstancias de la vida, no había sabido reconocer de inmediato. Amor, creía recordar que lo llamaban. Bien, entonces debía decírselo. Debía sacar de nuevo aquel tema...- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - inquirió tras unos instantes en silencio.

_Vale, eres realmente patético_, se cacareó aquella molesta vocecita interior que no se callaba ni bajo el agua. No se había visto con el suficiente valor como para preguntárselo, y no sólo se había decepcionado a sí mismo con ello, sino que también a la morena, según se reflejó en su rostro. Tal vez esperase algo mucho más romántico con respecto a lo que dijo él mismo en el bosque, pero sencillamente no le salieron las palabras adecuadas.

- Te desmayaste... Meiko y yo te trajimos... - susurró la muchacha.

**_Flash Back._**

_Gay-sensei estaría orgulloso de ella es aquellos mismísimos momentos, en los que ni siquiera el propio Lee podría igualarla en velocidad y potencia de salto de árbol en árbol. Su compañera se esforzaba por mantenerle el ritmo, con notorio éxito hasta el momento._

_Tenten ladeó la cabeza hacia su derecha, observando el rostro del genio; esta era una labor complicada teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba inclinada hacia delante, con gruesos mechones de pelo cubriendo su faz, pero aún así la morena no perdía detalle de la evolución de su compañero, que poco a poco parecía volverse translúcido en lugar de níveo. Apretó aún más el paso, sujetando con más fuerza el brazo de Neji que se había colocado tras su nuca para poder sostenerle mejor, cargando así con la mitad del peso del Hyuuga; la otra mitad la cargaba Meiko de la misma forma: Pasando uno de los brazos por su cuello y la mano por la cintura del joven.  
_

_Gruñó al sentir un ligero tirón que no remitía y que la obligó a parar de correr. Miró a su compañera. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que continuaran._

_- Tenten... - jadeó, con su respiración a un ritmo desenfrenado y su corazón a punto de explotar a causa de tal carrera.- Estoy exhausta. No puedo más..._

_- ¿Cómo que no puedes más? ¡Eres una kunoichi! - exclamó, igual de sofocada que ella, sin darle siquiera la más mínima importancia. Ahora ella no era la prioridad, ni siquiera lo era la Satö; lo era él. Debían continuar hasta su aldea natal, y debían hacerlo ya si quería que el prodigio fuese atendido lo antes posible en el hospital._

_- ¡Estamos a 10 kilómetros de Konoha! ¡Hemos recorrido casi todo el camino en un día, cuando normalmente se tardan 3! - se defendió. _

_- 10 kilómetros... Tan sólo 10 kilómetros para que puedan atenderle, Meiko... Sólo un poco más. - la alentó, despidiendo aquel abrasador brillo de sus orbes chocolates. La joven de piel cobriza pudo captarlo a la perfección en el justo momento en el que sus ojos se cristalizaban, y sin mediar más palabra asintió, aspirando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con el trayecto._

_Ésto el Hyuuga se lo compensaría sí o sí._

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Ino y Tsunad_e_ te atendieron_. _Dicen que no es nada, sólo fue producido por el cansancio. - terminó de relatar.

Si antes se sentía un patán, ahora se consideraba el ser más estúpido que pisaba la faz de la tierra, por encima incluso que el propio Naruto. ¿Desmayarse? ¿Él? ¿Así sin más? Cierto era que había pasado más de tres días fuera de Konoha y que, nada más regresar, partió en busca de Tenten sin ni siquiera descansar o probar bocado pero, ¿tan cansado estaba como para desfallecer? La respuesta parecía ser un sí rotundo. Tan centrado estaba en encontrar a la chica que no había reparado en lo exhausto que se encontraba ni en el dolor de su costado diestro, más aún si había corrido todo un día sin descanso para llegar justo en el momento idóneo. Casualidad, destino u oportunismo, lo mismo daba, aunque las lecciones que había aprendido tras tantos años le decían que la primera ocasión estaba del todo descartada.

Suspiró cansado y reclinó un poco más su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando fijamente el blanco techo. Interiormente se reprochaba por no haber podido llegar a tiempo, por haber dejado que Tenten se marchase de la aldea sin él, siendo sustituido por... ¿Su prometida? Debía haber estado ahí con la morena, formando el grandioso equipo que siempre habían formado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó la kunoichi al cabo de un largo silencio, esbozando una sonrisa divertida al ver el suave color rosado que poco a poco se había ido extendiendo por su pálida mejilla fruto de la vergüenza de saberse ingresado por un desvanecimiento común y que ya iba desapareciendo.

- Ahora mismo siento muchas cosas y nada a la vez... - dijo con voz queda, casi neutra. Volvió a apretar la mano de la chica que hasta ese mismo momento habían seguido entrelazadas sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase de ello, como si fuese lo más natural, como si ya estuviesen acostumbrados a ello, como si sus manos estuviesen magnetizadas y se atrayesen entre ellas. Lo que más le extrañó a Tenten fue que, el genio en lugar de evitar el contacto y separar sus manos, las estrechó un tanto más, convirtiendo aquello en un inusual juego para ambos.

- Pero estás vivo, y eso es lo que importa . - respondió con suavidad, poniéndose en pie y acercándose lo máximo que le permitía la camilla.

Con cuidado de no recargarse sobre su abdomen, se inclinó sobre él para besar su frente desnuda - detalle que hasta el momento le había pasado desapercibido al propio Hyuuga, razón por la cual frunció el ceño, incómodo.-, las mejillas, el entrecejo fruncido que se relajó de inmediato y la punta de la nariz con una suavidad que el ojiperla creyó no sentirlos apenas, sino imaginarloos. Por contra, al finalizar con sus muestras de afecto no se separó.

Permaneció quieta, estática en su lugar sin saber si sería o no correcto sucumbir a sus deseos y aproximarse un poco más a Neji para robarle un mínimo contacto labial, mas por toda respuesta el joven tiró un poco más de su mano, rompiendo toda distancia existente y culminando aquella cadena de besos con uno en los labios. Un tanto tímido en un principio por la inseguridad de Tenten, como si temiese a algo o al propio Neji; sin embargo el propio prodigio se encargó de profundizar aquel vaivén de lenguas para hacerle ver que por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a rechazarla, bajo ningún concepto.

Cuando se separaron tomó el ovalado rostro de la maestra de armas, acunándolo como si cantase una muda nana que sólo ella podía oír y disfrutar, compartiendo así momentos que ambos compartían sin que nadie se percatase de ello, y uno de esos momentos era ese, en la total intimidad, sin estrictas reglas ni preocupaciones sobre qué dirán los demás. Siendo sólo ellos.

Apoyó su frente descubierta sobre la de Tenten, intensificando más aún aquella mirada que, ahora, se tornaba cálida.

- Escúchame, Tenten: No me retracto sobre lo que dije. - se aventuró a decir.- Sé lo que siento, aunque no sepa expresarlo con palabras.

- Pues la última vez lo hiciste de maravilla. - musitó, sonriéndole como sólo lo hacía junto a él.

- La fiebre ayuda a expresar lo que piensas con más soltura. - esbozó una ligera y sutil sonrisa que lejos quedaba de las arrogantes y altaneras que les dedicaba a los demás, demostrando de esa manera que para él eran inferiores en cierto sentido; no obstante, había aprendido hacía ya tiempo a que ella no estaba ni por asomo por debajo suya. Al contrario. Por la morena cometía gestos y actos que no habría hecho por ni con nadie, por lo que, según su razonamiento, si lograba provocar ese efecto en él significaba que incluso le había superado en ese aspecto.

La Ama le robó un nuevo beso que, al contrario que el anterior, no duró demasiado debido al sonido de unos nudillos que resonaron contra la madera de la puerta, interrumpiéndoles y haciendo que se separasen al instante.

- Adelante. - concedió el Hyuuga, pasando el dorso de su brazo por los labios para eliminar todo resto que le delatara.

La puerta se abrió, e incluso antes de que pudiera adivinarse de quién se trataba ésta vez, Neji saludó con un formal y educado:

- Hiashi-sama.

* * *

**Por fin pude actualizar, chicos/as. De veras, les ruego que disculpen las molestias, mi cerebro estuvo en reparaciones tras 5 días en Barcelona sin apenas dormir en dicho tiempo y otra semana ausente la de pascua) en la que sólo podía leer, y no escribir. Además, ¿han oído eso de que el amor vuelve estúpidas a las personas? Pues bien, yo lo corroboro. Me siento muy estúpida por el simple hecho de no poder centrarme en la escritura mientras pensaba en él ._."**

**También quería aprovechar en este capítulo para aclarar las dudas de jossHyuga y Ariasujm-chan, a las cuales no pude responder por MP, ya que no me lo permitía D: Supongo que con esto ya comprendieron que no fue herido (o al menos no del todo owo"), sino que, como todo humano, tiene un límite (?)**

**Aprovecho también para avisar de que ésta semana no contéis con una nueva actualización D: Tengo 3 Power Point's que hacer - que son de entrega casi inmediata, y yo aquí tan tranquila e.e -, el fin de semana ausente con el Salón Manga, el lunes es fiesta y lo pasaré estudiando, y el martes, el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes con exámenes, sin contar con que no puedo escribir ni los sábados ni los domingos porque ando con mis amigos haciendo quién sabe qué. Así pues, pido un poco de comprensión, que más quisiera yo ser como Nocturnals y poder actualizar casi a diario como en antaño T_T"**

**Me despido ya, que no quiero aburrirles (?) ¡Un beso! :D**

**PD: Ando preparando una sorpresita para todos los lectores de "El destino es caprichoso", regalo que estrenaré o, mejor dicho, publicaré en el capítulo final (ya que sino no me da tiempo e.e)**


	16. Tío y sobrino

**Capítulo 16.**

_**T**ío y sobrino._

Un repentino silencio se extendió a lo largo de la reducida habitación del hospital, incomodando a todos los presentes en aquella sala. El cabecilla del clan Hyûga pasó al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con deliberada lentitud sin apartar la mirada de la situación que se le presentaba frente a sus narices: Neji y Tenten no habían deshecho su juego de manos, que aún se mantenían entrelazadas fuertemente, y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Hiashi. El hombre carraspeó en un efectivo intento de cortar todo contacto corporal entre la kunoichi y su sobrino.

La morena retiró su mano a una velocidad envidiable, muerta de vergüenza por haberse mostrado así de cariñosa con su compañero de equipo delante de uno de los hombres más importantes de toda la aldea.

- Tenten, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. -habló el líder del clan, parado con su tan característica pose de espalda recta y manos apoyadas en su bastón. Era aquella forma que tenía de hablar, de actuar, de mantenerse erguido con la cabeza alta lo que le infundía tantísimo respeto a la muchacha y le hacía estremecer con tan solo escuchar que le hablaba. Si bien estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con alguien tan estirado y frívolo como lo era Neji, aún no se hacía a la idea de tratar con su imponente tío.

- Buenas noches, Hiashi-sama. -saludó a su vez con un intenso tono rojizo recorriéndole las mejillas.- Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba Neji antes de irme a mi casa. Le agradecía todo lo que ha hecho por mí. -le explicó con aquella impulsiva necesidad de aclarar la situación de afecto.

El mayor tan solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos antes de desplazar la mirada hacia el genio, que se mantenía sentado sobre la camilla con la cabeza gacha. El silencio se sumó a la incomodidad; ninguno de los presentes musitaba palabra, se movía y apenas respiraban hasta que la propia maestra de armas rompió tan delicado ambiente.

- Les dejaré a solas. -dijo, acercándose a la salida para abrir la puerta y detenerse bruscamente.- Recupérate pronto, Neji. -le pidió, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa para luego dejarles a solas.

Una vez fuera de la sala respiró una amplia bocanada de aire fresco tras pasar uno de los que podía jurar que había sido el momentos más incómodos de su vida. No obstante, no podía evitar sentirse dichosa y pletórica por haber logrado que el propio Neji la besase por segunda vez. Sonrió risueña sin apenas darse cuenta, y su cara de ensimismada enamorada se mantuvo durante todo el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

Mientras, en el interior de la habitación la situación no era mucho mejor. Desde que Tenten había abandonado la sala los ánimos se encontraban mucho más fríos y lúgubres que antes, sin que ninguno de los dos Hyûga moviese un solo músculo de su cuerpo: Hiashi seguí parado cerca de la puerta, guardando las distancias con un Neji cabizbajo y agotado psicológicamente. El cabecilla lo examinaba de arriba a abajo, observando su pálida piel, su alborotado cabello y sus labios mínimamente azulados. El joven había pasado por épocas mejores, eso estaba claro.

Tras un largo tiempo, Hiashi caminó para acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el sillón donde previamente había estado sentada Tenten. Carraspeó, en un vano intento de llamar la atención del chico, que ni siquiera se inmutó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Neji? -preguntó con una voz tan profunda como preocupada. Él no era una persona que supiera cómo exteriorizar sus sentimientos de cariño hacia sus seres más queridos, nunca había sido capaz de mostrarlo y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero confiaba en que el chico supiese cuán cercano estaba de él. A pesar de ser su sobrino lo consideraba su propio hijo, lo había adoptado como tal tras el examen de chunnin y le había transmitido todos sus conocimientos en el campo de batalla, convirtiéndolo en uno de los shinobis más letales de toda la Villa.

- Cansado. -respondió con voz queda, vacía.

- Acudiste a salvarla. -no era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.- Incluso a sabiendas de que ya no era tu misión.

- Era _mi_ misión. Fui reemplazado por Meiko por órdenes expresas tuyas. -replicó el ojiperla, enojado ante la sola idea de haber dejado a su compañera de batalla desprotegida, formando equipo con una desconocida de la que apenas tenían información. Él debía haber estado allí, a su lado, cumpliendo con el objetivo de llevar a aquel Señor Feudal a buen puerto.

Neji dio por finalizada aquella conversación cuando se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos en un vano intento de relajar tanto su cuerpo como su rostro, que se encontraban en un estado de tensión permanente fruto de tal incómoda reunión. Cuando Hiashi pensó en visitar a su sobrino no sabía que iba a resultar tan duro.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en el que las arrugas de la anciana piel del mayor se hicieron más profundas.

- Esta situación me gusta tan poco como a ti. -se atrevió a decir.

El joven rió por lo bajo a la par que esbozaba una irónica sonrisa, demostrando de esta forma su desacuerdo con las palabras recién pronunciadas de su tío. Él no era quien iba a casarse con una completa desconocida, él no era quien iba a ser sometido por su propio padre ni mucho menos era él quien iba a evitar que esto sucediera.

Hiashi se dedicó a observar al muchacho sin pronunciar palabra ni mucho menos esperando recibir una contestación. Sus ojos fueron desde la herida que yacía en la parte izquierda de su pecho -_fruto de la pelea con Kidomarou_- hasta su frente desnuda, donde se detuvo a contemplar la insólita manera en la que el color verde de la marca maldita contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel. Aquella era la única herencia que su padre le había dejado: estar marcado de por vida por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un segundo hermano. Suspiró apesadumbrado ante la idea de que uno de los shinobis más experimentados y letales de la aldea fuera tan vilmente condenado de por vida.

- ¿Por qué? -inquirió Neji tras un largo rato de relajación y reflexión.- ¿Por qué mi padre me hizo esto?

El líder del clan dudó ante tal pregunta, sin saber qué decirle en un momento tan delicado.

- Es una historia muy larga y tediosa de contar. -respondió en un inútil intento de zafarse del tema.

- No me moveré de esta cama durante un par de días, así que tengo tiempo para atender a explicaciones. -insistió el muchacho, abriendo sus ojos para poder mirarle fijamente.

- Tengo que reunirme con el padre de Meiko para aclarar asuntos sobre este enlace, pero prometo responder a todas tus preguntas en cuanto te repongas.

El genio gruñó de mala gana, enojado al no recibir contestación alguna a la única pregunta que había formulado desde que se le comunicó su matrimonio concertado con aquella chica-gato. Hiashi se puso en pie con severidad, y posteriormente se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo para mirar al chico.

- Neji. -le llamó, logrando que le mirase.- Ten cuidado con Tenten. Es una gran chica, pero la familia Satö puede considerarla como una amenaza para el enlace... _y eso no es recomendable._ -le advirtió, poniendo especial énfasis en la última frase de la oración. Acto seguido abandonó la sala, dejándole sumido en la mayor estupefacción posible.

¿Una amenaza? ¿No era recomendable ofenderles? Resopló ofuscado y confundido.

Había sido un día duro donde no había podido descansar como era debido ni un solo segundo, razón por la cual su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle más de lo debido hasta el punto de perder la conciencia de los segundos que pasaban. Las últimas palabras que había escuchado resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta caer dormido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, sé que llevo muchísimo sin actualizar esta trama, pero he logrado sacar un poco de tiempo para escribir este nuevo capítulo.

Lo cierto es que tengo la intención de continuarla hasta el final, pero dudo de la acogida que puedan tener estos nuevos episodios, por lo que les lanzo esta pregunta: ¿Debería continuarlo? ¿Les interesa que siga escribiendo?

Sea cual sea la respuesta estaría muy agradecida si me dejáseis un mísero review para saber vuestra opinión.

Muchísimas gracias a tod s. ¡Un saludo y un beso enorme!


	17. Poder y sacrificio

**Capítulo 17.**

_**P**oder y sacrificio._

El elevado murmullo del local sumado a la marchosa música que sonaba no era nada molesto en comparación al aluvión de preguntas que le llovían a la morena. El grupo de chicas se encontraba sentado alrededor de la larga mesa, donde Tenten ocupaba una posición especial por el simple hecho de ser la comidilla de todas ellas. Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Temari. Ninguna quiso perderse tal reunión, sobre todo cuando Ino había estado insistiendo en el rumor que ella mismo había creado: Que Neji y Tenten estaban saliendo como pareja.

- Pero vamos a ver, ¿cómo van a estar saliendo estos dos?

- ¿Y por qué no, Temari? Yo creo que hacen una gran pareja. -cuestionó Sakura.

- ¡Pues porque parece que no les corre sangre por las venas! Apenas salen a divertirse ni hacen arrumacos... No son una pareja normal. -insistió la rubia.

- ¿Pero tú has visto a Neji? ¿Te lo imaginas siendo cariñoso? ¿O siendo humano, simplemente? -habló la Yamanaka.

- Que no, que no. Yo creo que están liados. -volvió a pronunciarse Sakura.

Tenten se mantenía cabizbaja, mirando sus manos convertidas en puños sobre su regazo. Eran sus amigas y las quería con locura, pero eran tan cotillas y chismosas que a veces no las soportaba... ¿Cómo demonios podían especular sobre Neji y ella delante de la propia kunoichi? Suspiró, exasperada.

- ¡¿Podéis dejar de discutir sobre nosotros?! ¡Estoy delante! -exclamó la morena, frunciendo el ceño en señal de irritación.

Todas callaron instantáneamente... solo por unos segundos, tras los cuales volvieron a hacerle mil y una preguntas sobre ambos.

- P-pues yo... -comenzó a decir Hinata, y por unos momentos todas callaron, intrigadas al saber la opinión de la Hyûga. Al fin y al cabo era quien más tiempo pasaba con el ojiperla aparte de la propia Tenten- ... creo que m-mi primo ha cambiado...

Nuevo silencio.

- ¿Cambiado? ¿De qué manera? -se interesó Tenten.

- N-no sé... Hablé con él a-antes de la misión y-y estaba... amable. I-incluso me sonrió...

Todas las chicas comenzaron a aullar mirando hacia la morena en señal de "¡BOMBAZO INFORMATIVO!". Tenten se sonrojó tanto como le permitía su color de piel.

- Era de eso de lo que quería hablaros, chicas... Sé que Ino se ha ido de la lengua y os ha contado rumores que ella misma ha creado. -hizo una breve pausa en la cual pareció regañar con la mirada a su susudicha amiga.- ...pero hay algo de verdad en ellos.

Las jóvenes no movían ni un solo músculo, no respiraban y sus corazones latían a una velocidad desenfrenada. La maestra de armas paseó su vista por cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban rodeándola.

- ¡Suéltalo ya! -le espetó Temari.

- Nos hemos besado. Un par de veces. -reconoció bajando la mirada y tomando los pliegues de su pantalón entre sus puños.

No dieron crédito a lo que oían, escuchándose frases tales como:

- ¡¿Que tú y ese cubo de hielo con patas qué?!

- ¡No me lo creo!

- ¡Estás bromeando!

Tenten sabía que no le creerían, o al menos no en un primer momento. Era algo tan insólito como extraño, y las comprendía por no poder siquiera imaginárselo de tal forma, no las culpaba. No obstante, ella sabía todo lo que había ocurrido entre ambos.

Tras pocos minutos salieron de su shock y comenzaron a hacerle nuevas preguntas sobre cómo había sido, dónde, por qué no se lo había comunicado antes, etc... Parecían estar fuera de sí, locas y ansiosas por saber más sobre esta extraña pareja... excepto Hinata, que se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el complejo Hyûga la situación era bien distinta. Nada de ruidos, nada de albedrío, ni mucho menos nada de compañía.

Neji caminaba por los cuidados jardines del complejo ayudado de una muleta de madera, cansado de estar postrado en su solitaria habitación. Hacía un par de días que le habían dado el alta médica y desde entonces había estado realizando sus ejercicios de recuperación por su cuenta. Solo debía salir a caminar durante un par de horas al día, lo suficiente como para que sus costillas quebradas y ya curadas se volvieran a acostumbrar al peso de su propio cuerpo.

Desde entonces había salido a pasear por el complejo todos los días a la misma hora, negándose a salir por las puertas hacia la aldea para evitar que le vieran de tal forma: pálido y obligado a usar muleta. Sería patético.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión algo cambió, y es que no se encontraba del todo solo... y él era consciente de ello.

Tras unos incómodos minutos escuchó el sonido de unos pasos tras de él acompañado de pequeños golpes de madera sobre el suelo... Hiashi y su inseparable bastón. Neji suspiró.

- Buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama.

- Buenas tardes, Neji. Veo que no descansas en tu habitación.

- Tsunade-sama me recomendó pasear cuanto me fuera posible para agilizar mi recuperación y poder volver a mi puesto de shinobi. -repuso, algo molesto.

Hiashi no medió palabra y se limitó a caminar a su lado durante largo rato, justo hasta llegar al patio trasero del complejo, donde residían las tumbas de los Hyûga's fallecidos. Neji bajó la cabeza a medida que se acercaban.

El lugar, lejos de ser tan lúgubre y oscuro como cabría esperar de un cementerio, se encontraba rodeado de verde césped salpicado de pequeñas y animadas flores por doquier y en cuyo centro se encontraba una hermosa fuente de mármol blanco cuya agua alimentaba a toda la vegetación adyacente.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la tumba más grande y hermosa de todas las existentes en aquel paraje. _Hizashi Hyûga_, rezaba la inscripción.

- Casualmente tu padre es el único integrante del Bouke enterrado en este lugar. -informó el mayor tras unos momentos de reflexión.

- Lo sé. -se limitó a decir Neji- Y todo este honor le vino tras sacrificar su vida por el Souke... como es nuestro deber. -repuso tajante sin pensar dos veces; le daba igual si estaba hablando con su líder, el tono mordaz indicaba sin mayores preámbulos que estaba cansado de obedecer órdenes y de darlo todo por unos familiares tan distantes que se asemejaban más a amos.

El cabecilla del clan bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, donde debía encontrarse el cuerpo de su propio hermano.

- Soy consciente de que ahora mismo no entiendes nada de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, pero tu padre acordó este matrimonio por un buen motivo.

- ¿De veras? Pues explícame qué es lo que no entiendo, porque veo las cosas muy claras.

Hiashi le miró con severidad y le hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza tras el cual echó a andar hacia el ala norte del complejo; Neji le siguió. Más alejados de las edificaciones y casas principales, se detuvo y se limitó a sentarse sobre un pequeño banco.

- Toma asiento y te explicaré con detalle el por qué de este acuerdo... si es eso lo que quieres.

Neji le miró, perplejo. ¿Iba a narrarle lo sucedido? ¿Iba a explicarle por qué existía este matrimonio concertado y por qué su propio padre le enlazó? No daba crédito a lo que oía, mas le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado.

- Eras aún muy pequeño, tenías no más de seis años cuando ocurrió el secuestro de mi hija Hinata... Bien sabes lo que ocurrió aquella noche y que tu padre decidió dar su vida por mi, pero hay más tras todo esto. -hizo una breve pausa, tras la cual suspiró.- Konoha no se encontraba en sus mejores momentos, Neji. Habíamos ganado poderosos enemigos en poco tiempo y necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible para hacer frente a los problemas que se nos venían encima... Somos un clan fuerte y poderoso, no somos envidiados por pocos y nuestra desaparición beneficiaría a muchas aldeas y clanes.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente sin desfruncir su ceño. Hiashi prosiguió.

- Debíamos encontrar aliados, y pronto. Tu padre siempre tuvo una visión mucho más amplia que yo en muchos sentidos, y esta ocasión no fue menos... Hizashi se aseguró de ganar poderosos amigos, entre los cuales se encuentra el clan Satö, y ahí es donde entras en juego tú. -frunció los labios- El Sr. Satö no solo quería acuerdos comerciales y poder, sino asegurarse un puesto dentro del clan. Para ello debía acordar un matrimonio con alguno de los miembros de nuestra familia, y al no serle accesible la rama principal, se conformó con la secundaria.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el cual Neji miraba a su tío mientras éste no despegaba la mirada de sus propias manos.

- Tu padre volvió a sacrificar su propia sangre por el clan, a su propio hijo, sin importar nada más. Era necesario, y lo hizo sin mirar atrás.

El genio respiró hondo, intentando ordenar toda la información que su tío le estaba proporcionando.

Konoha, enemigos, vulnerables, aliados, clan Satö, acuerdo matrimonial.

- ¿Por qué el clan Satö? -preguntó minutos después.

- Te sorprendería saber la fuerza y el poder que alberga esa familia en su interior: su velocidad, su manejo del chakra, la ferocidad que les inculcan desde que son retoños... Son poderosos, y todos eran conscientes de ello.

El propio Neji lo sabía. Había experimentado en sus carnes lo veloces y letales que podían llegar a ser al más mínimo descuido que se tuviera, y eso que solo había combatido contra Meiko... ¿Cómo demonios serían sus allegados? Resopló molesto debido al dolor de cabeza que experimentaba y se llevó una mano a la sien.

- Demasiada información por hoy. -finalizó el mayor, levantándose súbitamente de la banca y caminando en dirección a la casa principal. El ojiblanco vio marchar a su tío, mas antes de estar lo suficientemente alejado escuchó cómo le decía:- No oses decírselo a nadie.

Neji asintió con suma lentitud. Ahora comprendía por qué Hiashi, días atrás, le había recomendado no meter a Tenten en asuntos de clanes y se juró a sí mismo que la sacaría de este asunto antes de que fuera _demasiado tarde._

* * *

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo de El destino es caprichoso. Informaros de que la trama estará finalizada en unos dos o tres episodios más, depende de cuán duro se me haga despedirme de esta historia y de las opiniones que reciba, así que ya saben... ¡Dejen sus reviews con sus valoraciones o gatitos morirán!

¡Besos!


End file.
